


Have a Soulmate is a Dangerous Thing in a War

by AngelGefallen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaHashirama, Angst and Feels, Canon Era, Founders Era, M/M, Sexual Content, alphaMadara, alphaTobirama, omegaIzuna
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGefallen/pseuds/AngelGefallen
Summary: Izuna odiaba ir al campo de batalla. No por ser omega, sino porque su alfa predestinado era su mayor enemigo: Senju Tobirama. Él odiaba eso. Odiaba no poder controlar sus instintos.Madara, como alfa y líder del clan Uchiha, enfrentaba a su eterno rival: Senju Hashirama, líder del clan enemigo. Sus lobos se repudiaban, pero entre ellos aún afloraban viejos sentimientos que la guerra no había logrado borrar.Solo era cuestión de tiempo que uno de ellos cayera, por amor o instinto, y desatara algo peor que una guerra.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 78
Kudos: 154





	1. Capítulo 1

.

.

Izuna recordaba con claridad el día en que se presentó como omega. Recién había cumplido los catorce, y aunque se había enfrentado desde pequeño a algo tan horrible como la guerra, nadie le preparó para afrontar su nueva condición. 

Se avergonzó de sí mismo, preguntándose por qué no era un alfa como su hermano mayor. Era una deshonra para el clan. Se encerró por días en su cuarto, negándose a hablar con nadie. Sin embargo, Madara le hizo saber que su amor por él no cambiaría. No importaba que fuera omega, él seguiría cuidándolo como había hecho siempre. 

Acabaron abrazados, Izuna llorando entre sus brazos, pidiendo perdón por ser omega, pero Madara no aceptó sus disculpas. 

—No hay nada que perdonar, Izuna. 

Aun así, un creciente miedo se apoderó de ellos cuando ambos hermanos tomaron conciencia de que la guerra seguía ahí, sin intención de acabar. 

Madara juró proteger a su hermano pequeño de todo mal, pero lo que no sabía, era que el destino les tenía preparados algo mucho peor. 

Izuna insistió en seguir acudiendo al campo de batalla, entrenando todos los días, decidido a no quedarse atrás por el hecho de ser omega. Él no era débil, y su misión era proteger a su clan. Madara no se mostró muy conforme, pero confiaba en las habilidades de su hermano, y en cualquier caso, siempre estaba pendiente de él. 

—Quiero seguir luchando a tu lado, nii-san. 

Con una determinación más férrea, Izuna regresó a la lucha, confiando en que los gritos, la sangre, y el horror de la muerte cubrieran su condición lo suficiente para que ningún Senju se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, hubo un Senju que lo percibió enseguida. 

Tobirama era un año mayor que Izuna, y desde los trece ya era un alfa como su hermano Hashirama. Frío, implacable y orgulloso. El dulce olor a néctar invadió su olfato nada más llegar al campo de batalla, buscando instintivamente el portador de ese aroma. Consideraba una imprudencia que un omega, —porque claramente ese era el aroma de un omega—, se encontrara ahí, a un paso de morir atravesado por una hoja afilada. 

¿En qué estarían pensando los Uchiha? O más bien, ¿en qué estaría pensando Madara al permitir que ese omega luchara? 

Sin embargo, la cosa se complicó cuando su propio lobo empezó a revolotear, reclamando ese omega como si no hubiera mañana. Con una mueca de desagrado, desenvainó su espada, sin entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero muy pronto obtuvo la respuesta cuando se vio cara a cara con Izuna. 

Su lobo parecía a punto de descontrolarse, y entonces, se percató de que Izuna era quién desprendía ese olor hipnotizante, tan abrumador como intoxicante. 

Soltó un jadeo, pero se mantuvo alerta, vacilante de si atacar primero o no. Sus instintos le impedían hacer eso. Su lobo empezó a protestar, Tobirama luchaba por no ceder. No obstante, quien dio el primer paso fue Izuna, blandiendo su espada y arremetiendo contra Tobirama con un grito de furia. Detuvo el ataque, pero el olor se intensificó, y cruzando sus miradas por breves instantes, comprendieron que su lucha iba a resultar de lo más dolorosa de ahora en adelante. 

Madara, no muy lejos de su hermano, luchaba contra Hashirama, descargando su odio mientras este detenía sus ataques pero sin emplearse a fondo. En todo momento mantuvo un ojo en Izuna, listo para abandonar su enfrentamiento con su antiguo amigo si Tobirama llegaba a herirlo. 

El resultado de esa batalla fue el mismo que el de las anteriores: muertos en ambos clanes y sus líderes ordenando una retirada. 

Izuna se mantuvo firme hasta que finalmente le abandonaron las fuerzas y se desplomó en el suelo, respirando agitado y con un dolor agudo en el pecho. 

—¡Izuna! 

Madara corrió a su lado, sujetándolo por la espalda y con la otra mano tomando su rostro. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que no estaba herido de gravedad, solo algunos rasguños y golpes superficiales. 

—D-Duele… —se quejó. 

El alfa no entendía qué era lo que le dolía, pero aun así, lo levantó del suelo, preocupado. 

—Vamos, pronto estarás bien. 

Nada más lejos de la realidad, el lobo de Izuna sollozaba, implorando que aceptara ese alfa como suyo, pero este se negó rotundamente. Jamás iba a caer en brazos de un Senju, y mucho menos de Tobirama. No se lo contó a su hermano, bastante humillado por el hecho de ser omega, no quería darle más motivos para que se avergonzara más de él. 

Por otra parte, Tobirama sentía que algo estaba mal. Su lobo estaba mal. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que su lobo había reaccionado como un desquiciado al olor de Izuna, dándole a entender que él era su omega. 

Había sido incapaz de luchar al cien por cien de sus fuerzas, y ni siquiera había llegado a herirlo. Su hermano no tardó en descubrir que algo le tenía distraído, pero al igual que Izuna, mantuvo el secreto. No le apetecía decirle a nadie del clan que un Uchiha era su pareja predestinada. 

Una cruel ironía del destino. 

.

.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? 

—Sí, gracias nii-san. 

Madara e Izuna se encontraban en la habitación del primero, tras la batalla, habían regresado con menos hombres, lo cual no fue ninguna sorpresa para el resto del clan. Rápidamente el líder ordenó que nadie les molestara, todavía pendiente de su hermano pequeño, quien parecía agotado físicamente pese a que no había sido de las peores batallas libradas contra los Senju. 

Tras comprobar lo mucho que podía afectarle a su estado, Madara decidió que Izuna no participaría más en la lucha. 

—¡No! —protestó el menor, apretando los puños con ira—. ¡Puedo hacerlo! Esto ha sido solo un pequeño contratiempo. 

—Mírate, Izuna. Estás sufriendo —señaló Madara—. La guerra te afecta más ahora que eres omega. No puedes luchar en estas condiciones. 

—No me hagas esto, nii-san. Quiero luchar por nuestro clan, por nuestro padre, nuestros hermanos… 

Madara, como alfa que era, podía notar el dolor que sentía Izuna en esos momentos. Lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y le reconfortó con un abrazo, desprendiendo su olor para poder calmarlo. Su decisión de prohibirle seguir luchando la aplazó, consciente de que ahora Izuna necesitaba sentirse bien. Ignorando el verdadero motivo por el cual su hermano pequeño sentía tanto dolor, lo acurrucó contra su pecho, notando los brazos de este rodearle la cintura en busca de protección.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna empieza a ver las consecuencias de ser omega dentro del clan Uchiha. 
> 
> Harto de recibir la misma invitación reiteradamente, Madara se cita en secreto con el autor de esta.

.

.  
Tobirama no dormía del todo bien desde que, lamentablemente, descubrió que Izuna era su omega. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tuvo que ser un Uchiha?

Aquello era un castigo divino; no había otra explicación posible.

Tampoco podía expresar su frustración con nadie, ni saber a ciencia cierta qué riesgos había en rechazar a una pareja predestinada. No era que Izuna le importara demasiado, pero sí él mismo. Su lobo no cesaba de reclamarlo, pese a la distancia, pese al odio y los ríos de sangre que les separaban, porque los instintos no entendían de razonamientos ni lógica, y eso Tobirama lo llevaba mal.

Si en algo destacaba por encima del resto, era por su capacidad de análisis y mantener la mente fría en las situaciones más adversas. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con un contratiempo cómo ese? Casi que deseaba que Madara no lo llevara más al campo de batalla. Eso solo complicaría más las cosas.

Y mientras se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, Hashirama apareció, hablando de nuevo sobre su objetivo de conseguir la paz y unirse con el clan Uchiha. Tobirama ya no sabía cómo decirle que aquello sería imposible en esa vida y en las posteriores, pero ingenuo como era su hermano, no se daba por vencido.

—Madara es un buen hombre —decía solemne—. Tarde o temprano recapacitará.

Tobirama jamás llegó a comprender la extraña amistad que unió a Hashirama y Madara. Habían transcurrido años desde su enfrentamiento en el río, el mismo día en que Madara despertó el Sharingan y, según entendió, esa amistad dejó de existir.

Hashirama perseguía un sueño imposible.

—Tarde o temprano uno morirá a manos del otro —replicó, alejando a Izuna de sus pensamientos para dirigirse al idiota de su hermano—. Tú siempre has sido más fuerte que Madara. Asúmelo.

Pero Hashirama simplemente le respondía con una tonta sonrisa.

—Si existe una mínima posibilidad de unirnos con los Uchiha y poner fin a las guerras, entonces lucharé por ella hasta mi último aliento.

Tobirama, en vez de reírse de él o tumbar sus esperanzas, le lanzó una mirada crítica, como si intentara ver más allá de esos oscuros ojos. Se produjo un largo silencio entre ellos, observándose mutuamente hasta que Tobirama habló.

—¿Tan importante es Madara para ti?

Si a Hashirama le sorprendió esa pregunta, no lo mostró. Sin embargo, no pretendió ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Compartimos un sueño.

Tobirama aguardó por algo más, pero pareció que esa iba a ser su única respuesta. Soltando un suspiro, desistió de hacerle entrar en razón. Ya tenía bastante lidiando con lo suyo.  
.

.  
Para su desgracia, siguió viendo a Izuna durante sus enfrentamientos, y este parecía dispuesto a matarle a toda costa, aun cuando sus instintos estaban a flor de piel. Él se defendía, pero nunca le asestaba un golpe definitivo, siendo detenido por sus propios instintos. Izuna estallaba en furia, sintiéndose humillado porque Tobirama no tuviera intención de matarle debido a su condición.

Después de cada lucha, Izuna pasaba los siguientes días debilitado, con ese latente dolor en el pecho que a veces le impedía respirar. Para evitar más peleas con su hermano, Izuna se escondía, no queriendo que le viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

Tobirama no estaba en mejores condiciones, dormía menos y su temperamento había empeorado. Pasaba las horas en solitario, sin la compañía de nadie, deseando borrar sus instintos que no hacían más que traerle dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo, aún estaba por afrontar un mayor reto.  
.

.  
La condición de Izuna terminó por saberse en todo el clan Uchiha poco tiempo después. Fue humillante para él, pero era algo inevitable. No podía esconder su olor para siempre.

Si a los demás miembros del clan les pareció una vergüenza o una deshonra que el hermano del líder fuera omega, nunca se supo. Era bastante obvio el amor que Madara le profesaba a su hermano pequeño, y nadie osaba replicarle al respecto. Aún así, los médicos pronto le advirtieron de lo que Izuna experimentaría en breve.

Debido a la enemistad con los Senju y la guerra que asolaba a los clanes día tras día, Madara solo conocía cuatro nociones básicas acerca de la naturaleza alfa y omega. Todo lo que había aprendido lo había visto de sus padres, pero dado que su madre murió cuando él era pequeño, entendía poco del comportamiento omega. Si quería proteger a Izuna, no tenía más remedio que escuchar lo que le decían los médicos. 

—La guerra no es lugar para un omega. Necesitan seguridad, bienestar, sentirse protegidos por los alfas. Le desaconsejo que sigua enviándolo a luchar. 

Madara se había reunido con tres de los mejores médicos shinobis de su clan, preocupado porque el estado de Izuna no mejoraba con el paso de los días. 

—Si me permite, Madara-sama —dijo uno de ellos—, me gustaría comprobar el estado de su hermano e informarle de las precauciones que deberá tomar cuando aparezca el celo. 

Las facciones de Madara se crisparon, temblando de ira solo de imaginar que un alfa pudiera ponerle la mano encima a su hermano pequeño. No lo permitiría. 

—Izuna pasará su celo aislado. Yo mismo vigilaré que nadie se le acerce —declaró, su tono autoritario dejando bien claro que cualquier otra opción o sugerencia estaba totalmente descartado. 

—Como usted diga, Madara-sama.

Con una reverencia, los tres médicos se marcharon, dejando solo a su líder, quien finalmente tomó la decisión de no traer consigo a Izuna a más batallas contra los Senju. Si bien su hermano no lo tomaría con buen humor, no le quedaba de otra. Madara era el líder de los Uchiha y, por tanto, debía cumplir esa orden. 

Tras oír con detalle cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo ante el celo, Izuna anduvo de malhumor todo el día, pero mantenía la esperanza de que su hermano no hiciera mucho caso a lo que habían dicho los médicos, sin embargo, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando Madara y él hablaron después de cenar. 

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —protestó, indignado tras conocer la noticia de que ya no lucharía más en la guerra—. ¡Me prometiste…! 

—Prometí protegerte, y eso haré —le interrumpió Madara, usando ese tono autoritario que tanto le caracterizaba—. Permanecerás a salvo mientras siga la guerra con los Senju, y no quiero oír más quejas. 

—¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san, por favor! 

Pero Madara no vaciló. 

—Lo siento, Izuna. 

Dando por finalizada la discusión, el mayor salió de la habitación, y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, escuchó algo estrellarse contra la pared. Le dolía pelear con Izuna, pero más doloroso sería perderle a él. 

.

.  
Durante los meses siguientes, el clan Uchiha se dedicó a darle sepultura a todos los guerreros que habían perdido la vida en la última batalla. Consiguieron recuperar la mitad de los cuerpos tras varias semanas rastreando el terreno, grupos de shinobis vigilando cada rincón por si aparecía algún Senju durante la misión. Cada pérdida era un lamento y Madara no era indiferente al sufrimiento de su clan. Honró a los guerreros caídos y recibió a las esposas e hijos que lloraban tras despedirse —si había cuerpo—, del marido o padre en cuestión. El luto siempre duraba una semana, cesando toda actividad, y luego pasados esos siete días, volvían a la rutina diaria. 

Se reanudaron los entrenamientos para los más jóvenes, como también los pequeños talleres de costura, la herrería, el cultivo y las tabernas donde servían alcohol. Madara, pese a ser convertido en líder poco después de la muerte de su padre, era muy cercano al resto de Uchihas, observando los entrenamientos e incluso participando de estos. 

Izuna se encargaba de enseñar a los pequeños de seis años, evaluando sus habilidades y haciéndoles luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Seguía furioso con la decisión de su hermano, y más de una vez, se había planteado desobedecerlo y acudir de todas formas al campo de batalla cuando se diera la ocasión. Después se imaginaba cómo iba a reaccionar si lo descubría, y desechaba esa idea alocada. 

—¡Cuidado, Izuna-sensei! 

El aludido salió de su ensoñación, a tiempo para ver que un kunai se dirigía directamente hacia su rostro. Gracias a sus reflejos, logró pararlo antes de que la punta tocara su ojo. Los niños, que habían estado conteniendo la respiración, suspiraron aliviados. 

—¡Qué bueno que no salió herido! 

—¡Idiota! Era imposible que un kunai pudiera hacerle daño. 

—Pero ahora Izuna-sensei es omega… 

La mano con que sujetaba el kunai tembló ligeramente. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. 

Se formó un coro de cuchicheos a su alrededor, pero afortunadamente cesó de inmediato cuando la imponente figura de Madara se acercó al grupo que entrenaba Izuna. Todos los niños hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo, rectos y quietos como estatuas. 

—¿Izuna? —le llamó, frunciendo el ceño. Este forzó una sonrisa, todavía apretando el kunai entre sus dedos—. ¿Está todo bien? 

Ahora fue el turno de los niños en ponerse a temblar, pero de miedo. Si Madara llegaba a saber que habían cuestionado la fuerza de su querido hermano pequeño, de seguro les enviaría un katon que los dejaría quemados hasta las cejas. 

—Sí, todo bien —respondió, esquivo. 

La respuesta no convenció mucho a Madara, y es que, últimamente, su hermano se había distancia bastante de él; algo que no le agradó. Sabía del motivo, pero tener lejos a la única persona que quería no era un sentimiento positivo.  
Pese a todo, asintió con la cabeza y siguió su recorrido, dejando a su paso otro suspiro de alivio por parte de los niños que durante unos segundos habían temido seriamente por su vida. Izuna no les reprochó nada, eran niños y era comprensible que pensaran así de él. Siguió con la lección mientras la figura de Madara desaparecía de su vista, consciente de que estaba siendo algo injusto con él.  
.

.  
Al atardecer, un águila majestuosa batió sus alas y descendió bajo la tenue luz de los rayos del sol, posando sus garras en el alféizar de la ventana que daba directamente a la oficina de Madara tras un vuelo de varias horas, llevando un mensaje enrollado en su pata trasera. Hasta que su dueño no se dejó ver y abrió la ventana, el águila no retomó su vuelo. Deshaciendo el nudo que ataba el mensaje, Madara extendió el papel, reconociendo sin ninguna dificultad los trazos finos y elegantes escritos con tinta negra. 

No era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de mensaje, y siempre del mismo remitente. 

~~El doce de este mes estaré esperando al inicio del alba junto al árbol donde crecen los cerezos~~ H.S 

¿Nunca se cansaba de enviar el mismo mensaje todos los meses del año? Madara había quemado todos y cada uno de los mensajes enviados por Hashirama, no acudiendo nunca a esa cita. ¿Por qué debería? Ellos eran enemigos y conocía de sobra sus intenciones. 

Sin embargo, Hashirama no se daba por vencido. Lo imaginaba de pie, aguardando bajo ese árbol todos los meses, esperando tener suerte y verle tras años de insistencia. Era absurdo. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo fe? Madara no quería la paz con él. 

Esos tiempos en los que afloró una amistad entre ellos habían sido evaporados con el paso de los años, pero las memorias jamás desaparecieron, y más a menudo de lo que le gustaría, su mente evocaba esos recuerdos donde dos niños de clanes distintos, soñaban con crear una aldea y detener el horror de la guerra. 

Madara arrojó el mensaje al fuego, como había hecho con los anteriores, maldiciendo a Hashirama por su perseverancia y su estúpida e inquebrantable fe. No acudiría a esa cita. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Definitivamente no iría. 

Al cabo de tres días pero, Izuna, que no lograba conciliar bien el sueño desde hacía meses, había salido antes del amanecer, entrenando él solo a las afueras de la aldea. Sosteniendo cuatro kunais en cada mano, los lanzó consecutivamente, acertando cada una de las dianas colocadas en distintos árboles. Si bien tenía destreza y habilidad, seguía estando muy por debajo del nivel que poseía su hermano. Si no mejoraba, el resto del clan terminaría por perderle el respeto y no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucedería. 

Juntando las manos, se concentró para mejorar su ninjutsu, pero un ruido a sus espaldas le alertó. Rápidamente dio un salto y se escondió en una rama, mirando a través de las hojas con precaución. Con el Sharingan activado, aguardó impaciente, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo que se hubiera atrevido a entrar en territorio Uchiha, pero la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro cuando distinguió la silueta de su hermano avanzando con calma por la zona, trayendo consigo el Gunbai (abanico) que utilizaba para luchar. 

Vaciló unos segundos, pero la curiosidad pudo con él. Le siguió sigilosamente, confiando en que no lo detectara. Puso cierta distancia entre ellos, evitando ser visto, saltando de árbol en árbol, preguntándose a dónde se dirigía su hermano cuando el cielo apenas empezaba a esclarecer. 

La idea de que Madara le estuviera ocultando algo le enfureció, pero él no era ese tipo de personas, aunque recordó con desagrado la amistad que mantuvo con Hashirama años atrás y de cómo la mantuvo en secreto. Se temió lo peor, pero se dijo que Madara ya era un adulto, o casi, y que jamás traicionaría a su clan. 

En algún punto, Izuna fue guiado por sus instintos, avanzando por el bosque pero distanciándose cada vez más de su hermano sin darse cuenta, pues sus movimientos iban en otra dirección. Cuando quiso percatarse de ello, ya había perdido el rastro de su hermano. 

Se detuvo en seco, observando su entorno, desconcertado. Con un ágil movimiento, bajó del árbol, sin comprender porque había tomado una dirección diferente. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan repentino que Izuna tardó en reaccionar. 

Una figura apareció sorpresivamente detrás suyo, yendo velozmente hacia él. Gracias a su Sharingan, pudo esquivarla a tiempo, pero no llegó a dar dos pasos sin que la punta de una espada tocara su garganta, a un centímetro de ser atravesado por esta. Su cuerpo se paralizó, reconociendo el chakra de su oponente. 

—Si haces un movimiento en falso, eres hombre muerto. 

De reojo vio a la persona que menos ganas tenía de encontrarse: Senju Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Si Madara fue capaz de domar al Kyubi y usarlo como herramienta, pensé que no sería muy OoC si lo ponía como dueño de un águila imperial lol  
> Estuve a punto de elegir un cuervo en su lugar, pero luego me dije que recordaba demasiado a Itachi. Debido a la escasa información sobre esa época, debo tomarme pequeñas licencias como esta. Intentaré que se ajusten lo mejor posible al canon.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara y Hashirama se reencuentran tras su último enfrentamiento. 
> 
> Los esfuerzos de Hashirama por retomar su amistad caen en vano cuando Tobirama aparece.

.

.  
Estaba en clara desventaja.Tragando duro, buscó desesperado algún hueco por donde escapar, pero la punta de la espada clavándose ligeramente contra su garganta le impedía hacer nada imprudente. Aún peor, sus instintos se inclinaban por actuar sumiso delante del alfa. Apretó los dientes, admitiendo que, por ahora, no podía hacer nada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le increpó, preguntándose cuánto se habría alejado de la aldea para encontrarse a un Senju en mitad del bosque.

—No estás en posición de cuestionar nada —replicó este, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. De nuevo su lobo revoloteaba feliz por la presencia del omega, pero Tobirama, haciendo gala de una profunda indiferencia, no se inmutó—. ¿Hay más? —interrogó.

Izuna odiaba verse débil ante su enemigo, pero si además era ante el mismo Tobirama, ese odio se incrementaba por mil.

—¡¿Hay más?! —exigió saber, autoritario.

Un escalofrío y una pequeña fisura en su garganta, abriéndose un hilo de sangre en su piel.

—No. Estoy solo —respondió enseguida, deseándole la peor de las muertes con la mirada.

Tobirama entrecerró los ojos; era obvio que no confiaba en la palabra de un Uchiha. Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió, estudiándose silenciosamente. Finalmente el Senju fue quién habló.

—¿Seguías a Madara?

Izuna abrió aún más los ojos, alerta. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera adivinado con tanta rapidez?

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó, aun conociendo la respuesta de antemano. Si su hermano se hubiera encontrado con él, le habría hecho pedazos, en cambio, estaba de una pieza, sin signos de lucha en su cuerpo.

Tobirama no respondió, pareciendo que empezaba a entender la situación.

—Si estás buscando a Madara, no sé dónde está —dijo Izuna alto y claro. No quería que pensara que estaba acobardado—. Y si lo supiera, tampoco te llevaría con él.

A Tobirama se le dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, como si le divirtiera ese comentario.

—¿Te perdiste siguiendo sus pasos? —aventuró. La punta de su espada ya no hacía tanta presión en su garganta.

Izuna no le dio el gusto de darle la razón, ni tampoco de decirle que sus instintos le habían guiado, sin saberlo, hasta él. Era humillante. Sin embargo, esa afirmación también podía aplicarse a Tobirama y del por qué estaba ahí.

—¿Te perdiste tú también? —preguntó en tono burlón, sospechando que ambos se habían encontrado siguiendo el olor del otro instintivamente.

Tenía la certeza de que en ese momento los dos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero ninguno lo verbalizó. No les gustó demasiado descubrir que sus lobos se atraían hasta tal punto de reconocerse desde la distancia.

En efecto, Tobirama había estado siguiendo a su hermano Hashirama en secreto, encontrando sospechoso sus constantes viajes en solitario. No le gustaba espiar a su hermano, pero siempre debía echarle un ojo para asegurarse de que no hacía ninguna insensatez; algo muy propio de él.

Intercambiando miradas con Izuna, finalmente bajó la espalda, observándole con ojos gélidos. Sus deseos de destruirse mutuamente eran detenidos por unos instintos que les empujaban a estar más cerca el uno del otro. No se atacaron, pero la hostilidad entre ellos seguía latente.

—Hashirama se reunió en secreto con Madara —afirmó Tobirama. A juzgar por su tono de voz, no estaba muy contento con esa evidencia.

Izuna relajó los hombros; había estado en tensión todo ese rato, pero aún así, su cuerpo seguía sin moverse. Su lobo mostrándose sumiso ante el alfa, algo que él, definitivamente, no quería.

—Madara querrá acabar con él de una vez —sugirió el Uchiha, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera así.

—Hashirama no iría. Él siempre evita peleas innecesarias.

—¿Innecesarias? —repitió, incrédulo—. Los dos son líderes de sus clanes, están destinados a pelear a muerte.

Tobirama alzó ligeramente una ceja, sorprendido porque Izuna pensara como él.

—Pero no escuchamos nada —le contradijo. Confirmando su teoría.

Izuna no supo qué responder. Era cierto que no se oía nada fuera de lo común, solo algunos pájaros anunciando la llegada del alba y las hojas movidas por breves ráfagas de viento.

Una extraña complicidad pareció nacer entre ellos, evitando mirarse pero con el mismo objetivo en mente. Sin decir nada, Izuna fue el primero en retomar su búsqueda, Tobirama tardó un poco más, siguiéndole de cerca, pero manteniendo las distancias. No era como si siguiera sus pasos, pero sabía que ese Sharingan detectaba los distintos tipos de chakra y podía guiarlo hasta Hashirama y Madara. 

.

.  
El líder de los Senju recibió a su antiguo amigo con una expresión afable, feliz de que, tras todos esos meses, su perseverancia diera finalmente sus frutos. No se había equivocado; Madara aún conservaba aquel espíritu que había visto cuando eran dos niños soñando con un mundo mejor. 

Madara, por el contrario, mantenía su rostro impasible, sin detonar ninguna emoción cuando llegó al punto de encuentro. Era obvio que el constante acoso por parte de Hashirama no era de su agrado. 

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron entre las montañas, iluminando el cerezo donde Hashirama aguardaba de pie; había acudido sin su armadura, y ni siquiera iba armado pese a que Madara sí llevaba su Gunbai, pero no pareció molestarle. 

—Sabía que algún día vendrías. 

—Vine solo para recordarte que somos enemigos y que no aceptaré la paz con tu clan —dijo el Uchiha sin andarse con rodeos. 

—Viniste porque en el fondo no quieres que haya más guerras —replicó sin dejarse intimidar por esas palabras.

Las facciones de Madara se crisparon, sus labios fruncidos en una delgada línea. Por supuesto que no quería más guerras, pero había aprendido que de sueños uno no podía vivir para siempre. El mundo giraba entorno a fuerzas opuestas, no se podía obtener la paz sin sacrificar algo antes.

—Deberías salir de ese mundo de ensueño, Hashirama. 

—No lo sería si aceptaras que la paz es lo mejor para ambos clanes. Aún te considero mi amigo.

Madara lo sabía. Ni las guerras, ni las muertes ni sus apellidos habían logrado que Hashirama olvidara lo que un día compartieron.

—Consideralo. No es la guerra lo que nos impide avanzar, sino nosotros mismos. Queremos proteger lo que amamos, pero no lo lograremos derramando más sangre.

Madara odiaba que Hashirama le hiciera dudar. Odiaba esa bondad, esa predisposición a confiar en las personas y darles el beneficio de la duda. Era tan distinto a Tobirama.

—Aunque se estableciera la paz entre los Uchiha y los Senju, eso no borraría el dolor de todas las pérdidas sufridas durante la guerra.

—No lo haría, pero les daría esperanza. Nadie más moriría y las personas empezarían a vivir sin miedo. Eso es por lo que debemos luchar.

Toda su determinación se disipaba como una nube de humo, viéndose desarmado con unas simples palabras dichas por su enemigo. No lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero Hashirama llevaba razón en lo que decía. Acorralado como estaba, decidió remitirse a lo seguro. 

—No es tan sencillo como lo planteas.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo; esa maldita sonrisa que hacía brillar su rostro. 

—Juntos podemos hacerlo. —El Senju le tendió una mano, sorprendiéndolo. Sin embargo, lo que dijo a continuación le dejó estupefacto—. Eres tan importante como mi clan. Desearía poder cumplir mi sueño a tu lado.

Madara no supo qué decir. La abrumadora sinceridad de Hashirama le había dejado sin argumentos. Por más que intentara alejarse, Hashirama le seguía. Nunca se rendía. 

—¿De verdad crees que es posible? —cuestionó tras un breve silencio.

—No estaría aquí de lo contrario —repuso todavía tendiendo su mano y sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

Como si Hashirama desprendiera algún tipo de fuerza invisible, Madara dio un paso adelante inconscientemente. Su mano empezó a moverse, buscando la de Hashirama, sus dedos rozándose suavemente…

—¡No le escuches, Nii-san!

Inmediatamente retiró su mano. Sus ojos desviándose hacia la figura de su hermano quien había aparecido de repente entre los frondosos árboles.

—Izuna…

Con sus ojos oscuros destellando furia, Izuna corrió hacia su hermano, poniéndose delante de él y haciendo frente a Hashirama, mostrándole el Sharingan.

—Aléjate de mi hermano —espetó con ira.

Madara pudo apreciar la tristeza cruzando el rostro de su rival, quién bajó la mano que había rozado ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, desconcertado.

—Lo lamento, nii-san. Te vi salir de la aldea y te seguí.

Madara abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia la herida que traía en su garganta. Un corte muy fino, pero que podría haber sido mortal sin duda.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —demandó, acercándose más a él para apreciarlo mejor.

Izuna no supo a qué se refería hasta que los dedos de su hermano tocaron su cuello, a lo que intentó restarle importancia.

—No es nada —respondió, esquivo.

Pero entonces Madara percibió algo más inquietante: su olor. El olor de Izuna no era el mismo, había otro mucho más fuerte encima del suyo. Un olor alfa muy familiar.

—Izuna, ¿qué...?

No llegó a formular la pregunta cuando repentinamente Tobirama salió de otro hueco, caminando sereno hacia su hermano, pero sin dejar de observar a Madara. Hashirama supo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir cuando Madara activó su Sharingan, un aura oscura rodeándole tras sacar sus propias conclusiones. 

—Maldito... ¿Cómo te atreviste? —masculló entre dientes. 

Con una mano agarró la empuñadura de su Gunbai, el odio apoderándose de él. 

—Madara…

—Nii-san…

—No hice…

No le dejó acabar. Una poderosa ráfaga de viento azotó a los dos Senju, viéndose arrastrados junto con las hojas de los árboles, desprendiéndose violentamente de sus ramas, así como parte de la vegetación que había a su paso. Seguidamente, infundó chakra en su abanico, listo para proyectar otro ataque.

—¡Madara, detente! —exclamó Hashirama. 

Todo sucedió tan rápido que si no hubiera sido por el Sharingan, Izuna no hubiera podido apreciar cómo Madara se abalanzaba violentamente sobre Tobirama, lanzándole una gigantesca bola de fuego. El Senju consiguió repelerla a duras penas con un muro de agua, dando un salto hacia atrás, pero antes de darse cuenta, Madara apareció detrás de su espalda, propinándole una patada que lo estrelló contra el suelo. 

—¡Katon: Gouka Messhitsu!

Izuna se vio obligado a retroceder cuando las mortíferas llamas se abrieron paso, su lobo removiéndose inquieto ante aquella sucesión de ataques sobre Tobirama. No obstante, Hashirama se apresuró a proteger a su hermano antes de que las llamas lo tocaran. 

—¡Mokuton: Mokujoheki!

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies cuando una docena de brazos de madera emergieron de la tierra, cerrándose en torno a Tobirama, formando una cúpula hermética que impidió la entrada del fuego. Aquello no gustó a Madara.

Aterrizando junto a Izuna, su chakra se había vuelto más frío y oscuro. Estaba decidido a matar a Tobirama, y aunque en otras circunstancias no se hubiera opuesto, Izuna quería aclarar la situación por una mera cuestión de orgullo propio. 

—¡Te equivocas, nii-san! —exclamó, viendo el desastre que había hecho a su alrededor en apenas unos segundos—. ¡No es lo que crees! 

—Este desgraciado te ha marcado con su olor. 

—¡No! 

—¡Tobirama! —gritó Hashirama, atónito. 

—No es cierto —replicó este mientras los brazos de madera se abrían y dejaban ver su figura agachada—. No lo he marcado. 

—¡Izuna apesta a ti! —replicó Madara, iracundo. 

Hashirama observó primero a su hermano y luego a Izuna, y viceversa. Luego ató cabos tras procesar la situación. 

—¡¿Izuna es omega?! —inquirió, sorprendido. El aludido se sonrojó, avergonzado—. Tobirama, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? —preguntó, su tono de voz adquiriendo un matiz mucho más serio ante la posibilidad de que su hermano hubiera abusado de su condición de alfa. 

—¡Ya te dije que no le hice nada! —contestó el albino, furioso porque nadie le creía. 

—¡Es cierto! —corroboró Izuna, sintiéndose humillado—. ¡En ningún momento me marcó! 

—¿Por qué hueles a él entonces? —exigió saber Madara, consciente de que matar a Tobirama no sería fácil con Hashirama interfiriendo de por medio. 

Izuna no sabía cómo explicarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo se hubiera impregnado con el olor de Tobirama? Hashirama, por su parte, miró a su hermano, esperando una respuesta, pero este tampoco parecía entender por qué Izuna olía a él. Ciertamente se habían encontrado los dos solos, pero ni de lejos había tenido intención de marcarlo aunque su lobo sí lo deseara. 

¿Acaso lo había hecho involuntariamente? 

Tobirama se puso en pie, ¿serviría de algo decirle a Madara que sus lobos se reconocían mutuamente y que, instintivamente, se buscaban para marcarse? No, eso solo lo iba a empeorar. 

—Tobirama, ¿qué es lo que ocurre entre tú e Izuna? —preguntó Hashirama, sospechando que algo estaban ocultando esso dos. 

—No ocurre nada —dijo Tobirama, aunque en esa ocasión sí estaba mintiendo. 

Ante la ausencia de una respuesta por parte de Izuna, Madara no necesitó más. Se puso en posición de ataque, sin importarle que tuviera que pelear contra Hashirama para llegar hasta Tobirama o pelear con los dos a la vez. 

—Madara, espera —pidió Hashirama, queriendo poner un poco de sentido común a toda esa situación—. ¿Por qué Tobirama haría algo así? 

—¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa? Lo único que me interesa es que Tobirama pague por lo que ha hecho. 

Izuna no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía confesarle que Tobirama y él eran predestinados? No, era demasiado humillante. No lo soportaría. 

—Tal vez Izuna y Tobirama tengan sus propios secretos y no quieran compartirlos con nadie —aventuró Hashirama, no muy alejado de la realidad—. Nosotros tuvimos nuestro propio secreto, ¿recuerdas? 

Madara entrecerró los ojos, desafiante. De reojo, vio que Izuna agachaba la mirada, apretando los puños. 

—Izuna —le llamó, su voz fría y autoritaria—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? 

Fue en ese instante que las miradas de Tobirama e Izuna conectaron, sin saber a dónde les iba a llevar esa situación tan comprometedora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Solo recordar que Madara aún no posee el Mangekyo Sharingan, por lo que su poder sigue siendo limitado. Tampoco le ha consumido el odio porque Izuna sigue vivo, por ello se muestra más inclinado a escuchar a Hashirama aunque no quiera.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna cree que solo hay una manera de hacer frente a su destino. 
> 
> Hashirama siendo un incordio para Tobirama.

.

.  
Izuna no recordaba vivir una situación peor que esa; ni siquiera las sangrientas batallas podían compararse con revelar a su hermano que Tobirama era su predestinado. 

Los segundos transcurrieron lentamente. Nadie habló, nadie se movió, Madara expectante, Tobirama con el semblante serio, pero sin intención de intervenir. Izuna apretó las manos en un puño, tomando una decisión. No sería justo llevar con orgullo el símbolo de su clan en su espalda si permitía que algo tan vulgar y primitivo como lo eran sus instintos se adueñaban de él.

Iba a solucionar ese problema ahí, enfrente de su hermano para demostrar que, su odio hacia los Senju era el mismo y que estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Tobirama por encima de cualquier lazo o destino que se le pusiera por delante. No iba a esconderse ni a huir más.

Él era un Uchiha y moriría orgulloso de serlo.

Dio dos pasos al frente, desafiando a Tobirama directamente sin que le temblara el pulso. Aun con la ausencia de palabras, el alfa supo lo que pretendía Izuna con esa mirada, y no se opuso. Sin embargo, parecía que solo ellos dos compartían esa complicidad, pues ni Madara ni Hashirama entendían qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Pase lo que pase... —dijo Izuna, dirigiéndose a su hermano, pero sin darse la vuelta—, no intervengas. Esto es algo que debo hacer por mí mismo.

—¿Izuna?

Tobirama, por su parte, se limitó a lanzarle a Hashirama una mirada de advertencia que decía claramente: "no molestes". Como había supuesto, su hermano mayor había hecho el ademán de detener lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de suceder.

A pocos metros de distancia, Izuna y Tobirama se observaban en silencio, sus rostros impasibles, pero sus lobos aullando, llamándose entre sollozos. Ambos los ignoraron.

El primer movimiento lo hizo Izuna, lanzando varios kunais. Tobirama lo esquivó con facilidad. Empezaron a correr, moviéndose y persiguiendo al otro con los ojos. Sus cuerpos se encontraron, luchando, golpeándose mientras el dolor crecía en su interior, justo encima de su pecho. No era un combate especialmente violento o agresivo, no al menos por parte de Tobirama, quién nunca se dejaba llevar por la ira. Siempre frío y calculador.

Izuna lo intentaba desesperadamente, poniendo todo su odio en esa pelea que debía finalizar con un vencedor y un cuerpo inerte. No obstante, tanto Hashirama como Madara pronto supieron ver quién llevaba claramente ventaja: Izuna todavía no había llegado al nivel de Tobirama. Eso inquietó a Madara, temiendo que su hermano resultara gravemente herido en cuánto este bajara la guardia. Confiaba demasiado en su Sharingan y no prestaba atención a otros peligros.

Llamaradas y olas colisionaron con fiereza, mostrando sus naturalezas opuestas. Su entorno se nubló, ocasionado por el humo que surgió tras ese impacto. Sus siluetas volvieron a encontrarse, borrosas, pero fáciles de distinguir. Tobirama era veloz, ninguno de los ataques dirigidos a él le causaron más que un daño superficial. Izuna debió adivinar en algún punto que no podría ganarle, llenándolo de rabia.

Era evidente quién saldría ganador.

Pero sin aceptar su derrota aún, Izuna seguía atacándole con todo lo que tenía. El alfa había sacado su katana para defenderse, o eso fue lo que hizo que creyera el omega. Un golpe brusco, e Izuna se hizo con la espada con demasiada facilidad, pero debido a la ira que le consumía por dentro, no fue capaz de percibir las verdaderas intenciones de Tobirama.

El punto más álgido del combate llegó cuando la figura del alfa se hallaba echada bocarriba sobre el suelo, el omega encima suyo, las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas, sosteniendo la espada en alto, a escasos centímetros del rostro de su enemigo. En medio del que debía ser el clímax su rivalidad, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, miles de sensaciones sacudiendo sus cuerpos y mentes. La punta de la espada tembló ligeramente, acercándose a la frente de Tobirama, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

La voz de Hashirama llegó a sus oídos, pero ninguno de los dos escuchó lo que decía realmente; solamente era un eco lejano. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo existieran ellos dos, separados por un filo de acero que podía poner fin a su lazo... o fortalecerlo.

El contacto entre sus cuerpos provocó reacciones de las que aún no estaban preparados para afrontar. Unos ojos desprovistos del Sharingan se anegaron en lágrimas; Izuna comprendiendo por qué había sido tan sencillo robarle la espada. Tantas emociones atravesando su corazón como agujas ardientes hizo que quisiera arrancárselo del pecho y dejar de sentir.

—No puedes matarme, Izuna.

Un par de lágrimas se posaron sobre el rostro del alfa, quién sacó hábilmente un kunai y lo colocó justo en la herida que le había hecho horas antes. Un ligero movimiento de mano y desaparecería ese lazo que jamás debió formarse entre un Uchiha y un Senju. Sin embargo, Tobirama vaciló en el último segundo. El dolor que traía consigo se incrementó, dificultándole que pudiera respirar con normalidad. Izuna lloraba, clavando la espada en el suelo, justo al lado de su rostro. 

—Ma-Mátame —balbuceó, sobrepasado por todas esas emociones.

Tobirama apretó los dientes, furioso porque esa era su oportunidad. Estaba tan cerca, podía hacerlo, solo tenía que hundir el kunai y… 

Nada. 

Derrotado, dejó caer la mano con que sujetaba el kunai, Izuna observándole atónito. Y fue entonces cuando la evidencia los golpeó a ambos; percatándose de que ninguno podía matar al otro, pero tampoco vivir ninguno sin el otro. 

Viéndose fracasados en su cometido, el lazo que les unía se volvió más fuerte en contra de su voluntad. Sin saber a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que tuvo en sus manos la oportunidad de matar a Tobirama, Izuna se puso de pie, saliendo de encima del alfa. El primer rostro que vio fue el de Hashirama, visiblemente confuso, pero aliviado de no lamentar ninguna pérdida. 

Lo ignoró, caminando hacia su hermano, quién se veía aún más confundido, preguntándose por qué Izuna actuaba tan extraño. 

—Lo lamento, nii-san —se disculpó cuando llegó hasta él—. No pude hacerlo. 

Una sonrisa amarga adornaba su rostro, ya no había ni rastro de la determinación que había mostrado unos minutos antes. Madara no recordaba haberlo visto tan abatido como en ese momento. 

—No tienes que demostrarme nada —le respondió, sospechando del verdadero motivo de ese enfrentamiento—. Tampoco forzar las cosas. Llegará el día en que puedas probar que sigues siendo el mismo de antes. No me sentiré menos orgulloso de ti por eso. 

Por supuesto Madara creía que todo aquello lo había hecho para demostrar que su condición de omega no era un obstáculo para lograr sus objetivos. Se equivocaba. 

—Matar a Tobirama o dejar que él me matara era la única forma —empezó, sin importarle que los dos Senju lo escucharan; ya no importaba—. Pensé que podía vencer mis instintos, pero luego me di cuenta de que iba más allá de eso; hay algo… lo sentí cuando lo tuve tan cerca. Más fuerte que nuestra rivalidad, más fuerte que el odio, y dudo que alguna vez pueda desligarme de esa atadura. 

—Izuna, ¿de qué estás…? 

—Lo siento, nii-san —murmuró, una gran tristeza cubriendo su rostro—. Tobirama es mi alfa predestinado. 

A esa declaración le siguió un silencio sepulcral. Madara abriendo los ojos, estupefacto, mientras Hashirama se volteaba hacia su hermano con la misma expresión.Tobirama compuso una leve mueca, como si le hubiese dolido oír esas palabras. El primero en reaccionar pero, fue Hashirama, llamando la atención de todos. 

—¡¿Predestinados?! —exclamó, mirando a Izuna y luego a su hermano—. ¡¿Es eso cierto, Tobirama?!

Su silencio fue tomado como un sí. 

Madara, que todavía estaba asimilando el impacto de esa revelación, vio cómo su hermano pequeño, con la vista agachada, se alejaba del claro, dejando atrás a los Senju. Su primer impulso fue ir tras él, pero luego se lo repensó. Izuna probablemente querría estar solo. 

Tobirama lo imitó, yéndose por la dirección opuesta, valorando que ya nada le concernía ahí. 

El sol se había alzado ya lo suficiente para filtrar sus rayos por entre las ramas de los árboles, iluminando el lugar de encuentro de Hashirama y Madara, quienes volvían a estar solos, sin la presencia de sus hermanos. Si bien el resultado de esa reunión había sido una incógnita para ambos, jamás pensaron que tuviera como conclusión algo tan improbable como la unión forzada de Izuna y Tobirama. 

¿Qué se hacía en un caso tan excepcional como ese? 

.

.  
Para desgracia suya, Tobirama tuvo que aguantar horas después las preguntas estúpidas de su hermano, como también sus reproches por haberse callado algo tan importante como aquello. 

Cuando llegó a la aldea, el menor no supo qué hacer. Aquel reencuentro con el omega le había afectado más de lo que pensó, y su lobo estaba más activo que nunca. Un incordio. No solamente eso, su olor atraía a los más cercanos, recibiendo miradas indiscretas. 

Se olió la ropa, el horror golpeándolo cuando se percató de que iba cubierto por el aroma de Izuna. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia unas aguas termales que había cerca, escabulléndose para no ser visto. Se desprendió de su armadura y la ropa, sin disimular el repudio que la causaba que su propio cuerpo también se hubiera impregnado con el olor del omega. 

Entró en el agua, agradeciendo esos breves momentos en los que nadie le molestaba, hasta que, efectivamente, su momento de paz llegó a su fin cuando apareció Hashirama poco después. 

—¿Escondiéndote de mí? —preguntó, sin intención de darle un minuto de tranquilidad. 

—No, pero debí haberlo hecho. ¿Qué quieres? 

El tono frío con que hablaba no gustó al líder del clan, quien se puso de morros porque su hermano actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido en aquel claro del bosque. 

—Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —cuestionó, indignado. Se cruzó de brazos, de pie al lado de las aguas. 

Tobirama se tomó su tiempo para contestar; no era algo de lo que le apeteciera hablar especialmente. 

—No veo que sea importante —replicó en el mismo tono. 

La incredulidad de Hashirama fue bastante obvia. 

—¡Lo es! ¡Ese lazo que os une puede ser decisivo para poner fin a la rivalidad con los Uchiha! 

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que Tobirama no mencionó una sola palabra de ese desafortunado suceso. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para no esperar otra reacción que no fuera esa. 

—No es más que una fantasía tuya. Olvídalo. 

—No puede ser casualidad —insistió Hashirama—. Las parejas predestinadas son insólitas, las probabilidades son infinitamente remotas, pero aun así, encontraste la tuya. ¡No puedes negar lo evidente! 

—No lo hago —mintió, visiblemente molesto por tener esa conversación. Su hermano ya no le dejaría en paz tras descubrir de la existencia de ese estúpido lazo que no hacía sino complicar su vida aun más—. Pero olvidas que hablamos de un Uchiha; el hermano de Madara. Con el tiempo ese lazo se romperá… 

—Eso os perjudicaría a ambos, y quién sabe qué horribles consecuencias traería —le rebatió, alarmado por su absoluta indiferencia. 

Era obvio que Tobirama no compartía su misma preocupación. En cierto modo, las parejas predestinadas seguían siendo un verdadero misterio, incluso a veces se concebían como una leyenda, puesto que muy pocos lograban reunirse con su supuesto predestinado. 

Basado en los relatos fantasiosos que se les contaba a los niños, el alfa que encontraba a su omega o viceversa, desarrollaba un vínculo que iba más allá de lo estrictamente conocido hasta el momento. Por tanto, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué sucedía cuando se rechazaba ese vínculo o lazo que les unía. 

Tobirama, pese a no admitirlo abiertamente, —su desmesurado orgullo se lo impedía—, no podía ignorar el malestar y la congoja que llevaba cargando consigo desde aquel fatídico día en que su lobo reconoció a Izuna como suyo. Su pobre y fallido intento de acabar con su vida, había sido otra prueba de ello. Sus lobos se reclamaban, y ellos eran demasiado débiles para romper ese lazo… aún. 

—Ninguno de los dos lo quiere —habló Tobirama, inmerso en sus pensamientos—. Es inútil que intentes convencerme de lo contrario. 

—Olvidas una cosa importante. 

El albino encaró una ceja, callando para que Hashirama le sorprendiera. 

—Izuna es omega, tarde o temprano tendrá su primer celo… y los posteriores 

A esa afirmación le siguió un largo silencio. Tobirama no mostró ninguna emoción, pero su lobo empezó a gruñir, fantaseando con que llegara ese día y pudiera hacerlo enteramente suyo. Proclamarlo orgulloso como su omega. 

—¿Y qué con eso? —espetó. 

—Izuna es joven... y apuesto —declaró Hashirama. Una leve mueca se dibujó en los labios de Tobirama, sintiendo unos celos estúpidos e irracionales cuando su hermano llamó “apuesto” a Izuna—. El celo no es un periodo agradable si no es en compañía de otro alfa —explicó como si su hermano desconociera la teoría—, ¿no crees que lo más probable es que Izuna busque alivio en algún alfa cuando llegue su celo? 

En ese punto, el cuerpo de Tobirama se tensó, sus facciones le delataron, siendo bastante obvio que eso último no le había gustado. Su lobo pasó de gruñir a removerse inquieto, desesperado ante la posibilidad de que otro alfa tomara a Izuna. Su expresión se ensombreció. 

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó de repente Hashirama, señalándolo con el dedo mientras sonreía triunfal—. ¡No quieres que ningún alfa se le acerque! 

—¡Cállate! ¡No hables de lo que no sepas! —le gritó Tobirama, alzando el puño mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas. 

Hashirama inmediatamente adoptó una postura pesimista, convencido de que podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Enseguida pero, se disipó ese aura depresiva, mostrándose serio otra vez. 

—Cuando llegue el día, tu lobo buscará a Izuna —dijo, dándose media vuelta para irse—. ¿Crees que tu voluntad de hierro podrá resistir a eso? Nunca te has enfrentado a nada parecido, si yo fuera tú, empezaría a pensar cómo lidiar con esa situación. No sería descabellado pensar también que Izuna acudirá a ti si entra en celo. 

Dicho eso, se marchó sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su hermano. 

Tobirama apretó los puños por debajo del agua. Muy a su pesar, todo lo que Hashirama había dicho era cierto, y la expectativa de enfrentar algo así, le aterrorizaba. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si Izuna se presentaba ante él durante el celo? 

Sin pretenderlo, imágenes de ellos dos cruzaron su mente, desnudos y acostados en la cama. Pese a no verlo con sus propios ojos, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, notando su cuerpo reaccionar ante esos pensamientos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba duro bajo el agua. 

Tal vez ahogarse en esas aguas termales no era una mala idea.   
.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: no tengo mucho que decir. El diálogo entre Hashirama y Tobirama me costó, sobretodo por la indiferencia del segundo. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, y creo que al final lo conseguí hehehe
> 
> Hashirama en el fondo quiere que acaben juntos y triunfe el amor uwu


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara siendo el mejor hermano que puede existir. 
> 
> Tobirama se vuelve salvaje 7u7
> 
>   
> (Imaginad que las comillas "" es la nueva cursiva) Lo entenderéis para el final del cap.

Izuna estuvo evitando a su hermano durante los días siguientes. No era que Madara lo acosara, pero procuraba mantener las distancias con él, fingiendo estar ocupado con otros asuntos, o simplemente desapareciendo de su vista por varias horas. Ya no era una simple cuestión de testarudez u orgullo, ahora su condición había tomado otra dimensión distinta: estaba solo. 

Su hermano, pese al amor infinito que le profesaba, seguía siendo un alfa, y por mucho que le doliese, eso le hacía incapaz de comprender el tormento por el que estaba atravesando como omega. Tampoco quería distraerlo de sus obligaciones con el clan. 

No tenía más familia, y debido a su posición como segundo al mano, no tuvo tiempo para hacer amigos como tal. Izuna nunca se había sentido tan solo como en esos momentos. 

Sus salidas de la aldea se habían vuelto recurrentes, sin revelar nunca a dónde se dirigía o lo que pretendía hacer. Sin embargo, Izuna vagaba sin rumbo y sin otra cosa que regodearse en su soledad. No era que le aportase confort o alivio, pero sí le hacía sentirse libre de la presencia del resto de Uchihas y de sus miradas. Madara siempre había sido el centro de atención por su excepcional talento y convertirse en líder a una edad muy temprana, sin embargo, su hermano llevaba bien tener la atención de los demás. Estaba seguro de que había nacido para ser admirado y respetado por todos y todas. 

Pero en los últimos días, Izuna le había robado parte de ese protagonismo, y no por algo de lo que enorgullecerse siendo él quien era dentro del clan. 

Apoyado en la rama más alta de un árbol, Izuna contemplaba el paraje verde y frondoso que se extendía ante sus ojos, iluminado tenuemente por la luz escarlata de los últimos rayos de sol. Estaba anocheciendo, pero para él fue como si apenas hubieran transcurrido unos minutos desde que llegó. En breve tendría que regresar a la aldea. 

Su hermano le estaría esperando. 

.

.  
Madara se impacientaba. Afuera estaba oscuro y las familias ya se encontraban en sus casas, compartiendo una cena o acostándose en sus camas, pero Izuna no regresaba aún. No quería controlar sus pasos, tampoco atarlo para que no saliera más veces, pero ahora que sabía la verdad, la inquietud y el miedo hacían que imaginara el peor escenario para su hermano y el despreciable de Tobirama. 

La sangre hervía por sus venas ante el pensamiento de que ese alfa tocara un solo pelo de Izuna. Lo despedazaría, no tendría piedad con él si se le ocurría hacerle algo. 

Antes de que sus ansias de matar le sobrepasaran pero, el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose le relajaron. Izuna había vuelto; al fin. 

Como era habitual, su hermano pequeño le saludó con un gesto de cabeza, sin contarle dónde había estado y con esa expresión abatida en el rostro que le partía el corazón. 

—¿Cenaste? —preguntó Izuna. 

—Estaba esperándote. 

No era extraño que Madara se ausentara muchas veces durante las horas de la comida, los ancianos del clan le reclamaban constantemente para las reuniones, las misiones de espionaje y reconocimiento también las organizaba y supervisaba él, y los conflictos que surgieran dentro del clan también pasaban por su mano. Por tanto, los dos hermanos coincidían poco en algo tan cotidiano como una cena. 

Por esa razón, Izuna debió sospechar que Madara se proponía tener una charla privada con él; y esta vez no tenía posibilidad de escapar. 

Sentados uno frente al otro, comieron en silencio mientras oían de fondo el crepitar del fuego, cuyo calor contrarrestaba con el viento que se filtraba por las fisuras de las paredes. Si bien su hogar era silencioso y carente de alegría, ambos se habían acostumbrado a la falta de calor y calidez propio de una familia. 

—¿Decidiste qué hacer cuando aparezca tu celo? —preguntó Madara inesperadamente, pero claro y directo. 

Fue solo cuestión de un instante, pero a Izuna se le cerró la garganta. Tragó con dificultad, dejando el cuenco de arroz a medio terminar, agachando ligeramente la cabeza. No se había parado a pensar en su celo ni una sola vez. Tal vez porque aún no se había aceptado a sí mismo como omega, o quizás porque simplemente le aterraba. 

—Los médicos me han dicho que no tardará en aparecer —continuó el mayor, entendiendo que a Izuna le costara hablar de ese tema tan delicado—. Me recomendaron que la mejor opción sería elegir un alfa al azar para que pasaras tu primer celo. 

La expresión de Izuna se congeló, sintiendo un horrible vértigo ante la imagen que se le vino a la mente: él, indefenso y sumiso, entregándose sin reservas a un alfa sin rostro, disfrutando de su cuerpo mientras era embestido brutalmente. Inmediatamente sintió arcadas. 

—Nii-san… —le llamó en tono suplicante. 

—Por supuesto, me negué rotundamente —respondió. Izuna alzó los ojos, mirándolo con inmensa gratitud—. Cuando empieces a notar los síntomas, me avisarás enseguida. Según lo que me han explicado, tu cuerpo empezará a experimentar un calor súbito, pero que no se intensificará hasta al cabo de unas horas. 

—¿Y luego…? —preguntó en voz baja. 

—Cuidaré de ti. Me ausentaré los días que dure el celo; ya está hablado y ninguno de los ancianos puso objeciones. 

Izuna dudaba seriamente de que alguno de esos hombres seniles osara oponerse a la voluntad de Madara. Eran demasiado cobardes. 

—¿Estás…? ¿Estás seguro de eso? —cuestionó, avergonzado. No le hacía especial ilusión que su hermano le viera en ese estado tan lamentable. 

—No quiero dejarte solo, y si tengo que elegir entre mis obligaciones como líder y tú, está claro que te elegiré a ti. 

Muy a su pesar, sentía que no merecía aquel trato ni esa amabilidad por parte de su hermano. Era humillante para un líder tener que cuidar de su hermano omega, y aunque nadie en el clan lo expresara abiertamente, algunos seguro lo pensaban. 

—Lo siento, nii-san. Nunca quise ser una carga para ti. 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Nunca lo has sido —replicó, frunciendo el ceño. No aprobaba esa actitud autocompasiva que había adoptado desde que se presentó como omega, esa tendencia a menospreciarse cuando en verdad tenía muchísimas cualidades y aptitudes para convertirse en un gran shinobi. 

—Me consientes demasiado, deberías ser más duro conmigo. 

Madara esbozó una sonrisa, y como si quisiera darle la razón, le cedió la última ración de pescado, advirtiendo lo poco que había comido. 

—No puedo evitarlo, eres mi debilidad —dijo, sacándole una risa a Izuna, haciéndole sentir bien por unos segundos. 

El menor miró su parte de la cena y decidió seguir comiendo, y aunque no tuviera mucho apetito, hizo un esfuerzo. Hubo un silencio entre ellos, terminando de cenar al poco rato. 

—Nii-san, ¿pensaste en la posibilidad de que mi celo aparezca cuando estemos fuera de la aldea? —aventuró, tratando de lucir bien sin que el miedo le delatara. 

—Lo tomé en cuenta. Mientras esté contigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo te protegeré y te buscaré un lugar seguro. 

Izuna asintió, confiando ciegamente en su palabra. Quiso darle las gracias por todo, pero acabó murmurando algo que sonó más bien a una disculpa que a agradecimiento. Madara fingió no oírlo, retirándose con él para ir a dormir. 

.

Meses después… 

Tras su último encuentro con Hashirama bajo el cerezo, Madara no había vuelto a reunirse con él, tampoco se encontraron en el campo de batalla los meses posteriores. Aun así, liberó otras batallas contra otros clanes que no eran los Senju. Al parecer, y según la información recopilada de sus espías, se formaron pequeñas alianzas con el único objetivo de derrotar al clan Uchiha, cada vez más temido debido a los crecientes rumores de que su líder poseía un poder superior al resto. Debido a ello, Madara había estado ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, luchando junto a los suyos, derrotando a todo aquel que le desafiara. 

Izuna, por su parte, luchaba mucho mejor sin la desagradable presencia de Tobirama cerca suyo. Sorprendiendo incluso al propio Madara, enfrentó impecablemente esos clanes que, ingenuos, pensaron en ganar a los Uchiha. Gracias a eso, los demás no le perdieron el respeto, reconociéndole como lo que era; un shinobi digno de ser el segundo al mando. 

Tras esa batalla sangrienta que duró aproximadamente dos meses, los Uchiha consiguieron la victoria sobre los dos clanes que habían encontrado la muerte peleando contra los portadores del Sharingan. 

Debido a lo mucho que se había prolongado esa guerra y del desgaste físico que conllevó, los supervivientes Uchiha, —más de la mitad—, tardaron en regresar. Madara e Izuna fueron los últimos en abandonar el campo de batalla, con algunas heridas, pero nada grave. 

—Luchaste muy bien, Izuna —alabó Madara, orgulloso de su hermano. 

—Tú tampoco has estado nada mal, nii-san. 

Ambos se sonrieron, avanzando con calma hacia su hogar. Sin embargo, estaban muy lejos de sus casas. La guerra les había obligado a desplazarse muchos kilómetros y el viaje de vuelta iba a ser de varios días teniendo en cuenta que habían gastado gran parte de su chakra y no iban tan rápidos como les gustaría. 

Todo fue bien hasta al cabo de dos días. 

Una punzada en la zona íntima fue el primer aviso. Izuna se detuvo momentáneamente, pero retomó el paso casi enseguida, sin darle mayor importancia.

Otra punzada más dolorosa le atravesó media hora después. Izuna siguió sin hacer mucho caso pese a que todos sus instintos se habían puesto en alerta. Transcurrida una hora, Izuna empezó a sentirse acalorado pese a que el clima no era especialmente cálido y el sol ya se había puesto entre las colinas. 

Al cuarto aviso, Madara sospechó que algo andaba mal con su hermano. Le había escuchado soltar varios quejidos de dolor y su aroma...

—Izuna... Tu olor es más fuerte que antes —señaló.

Este intentaba no entrar en pánico, pues si era realmente lo que temía, no estaba preparado para afrontarlo aún. Fingió que nada ocurría con él, pero Madara no era idiota. Acercándose a él, le tocó el rostro, poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

—Tu temperatura ha subido.

Izuna sentía los ojos llorosos; no en ese momento. No lejos de su hogar.

—E-Estoy bien —contestó, aunque inconscientemente se inclinó sobre el toque del alfa. Tan cálido y reconfortante.

Madara salió de dudas ante ese gesto, consciente de que si no reaccionaba a tiempo, la situación se complicaría y disponía de poca reserva de chakra en caso de que le tocara luchar para proteger a Izuna.

Afortunadamente los restantes Uchiha se habían adelantado lo suficiente como para no percibir el aroma que poco a poco se intensificaba. Estaban solos.

—Sube —le indicó, dándole la espalda mientras se arrodillaba delante suyo.

Ya fuera por sus instintos que salían a flote o por lo vulnerable que se sentía, Izuna obedeció enseguida, subiéndose a cuestas de su hermano. Envuelto en ese fuerte aroma de alfa, su cuerpo se relajó, apoyando el rostro en su hombro, cerrando los ojos mientras su cuerpo desprendía más calor. Madara aceleró el paso, pero no siguió el recorrido de sus hombres, se desvió del camino y usó el Sharingan para detectar la presencia de chakras y así evitar peleas innecesarias.

Sus ojos iban de una dirección a otra, sin bajar la guardia ni un solo instante. Cuando escuchó un débil sollozo por parte de Izuna, se dio prisa, buscando un refugio que les sirviera.

Finalmente, y tras llegar a un gran terreno extenso y rocoso, dio con una cueva, o más bien una guarida deshabitada ubicada bajo tierra. La extensión era mayor de lo que parecía desde el exterior, pero era perfecta para que el celo de Izuna no fuera detectado.

Se adentró todavía con el Sharingan activado pese a que no detectaba ningún tipo de charka. Anduvo por un túnel oscuro, la humedad envolviendo las paredes de piedra. Se preguntó si aquel lugar inhóspito había servido como hogar o refugio anteriormente, pues la profundidad de esa cueva era sorprendente. 

—Aquí estarás bien.

Había llegado a una especie de zona circular totalmente oscura, pero que rápidamente iluminó con un sencillo jutsu, creando una hoguera. Bajó a su hermano, quien jadeaba con un fuerte rubor cubriendo su rostro. Hizo el ademán de echarlo bocarriba, pero Izuna le agarró de la pechera de la túnica, abrazándose a él mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos, buscando su aroma. Madara no se movió por varios segundos, observando el rostro sudoroso y el pecho subiendo y bajando agitado. Siguiendo sus propios instintos, puso una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo mientras la otra mano lo atraía por los hombros.

Poco sabía de los omegas y sus celos. En su corta vida, solo había vivido por y para la guerra, teniendo como único objetivo ser más fuerte para proteger a Izuna y a su clan. Las pocas experiencias sexuales que había experimentado habían sido consigo mismo, nunca sintiéndose atraído por ningún omega. Su lobo jamás reaccionando locamente por nadie. Sin embargo, ahora su lobo sí estaba reaccionado, pidiéndole que le brindara protección y seguridad a Izuna.

—Nii-san... —sollozó este, frotando su nariz contra el pecho de Madara.

—Estoy aquí como te prometí.

—Duele…

—Lo sé —murmuró, estrechándolo contra sus brazos.

Dolía porque él no era su alfa. Dolía porque su lobo se sentía insatisfecho, reclamando por su verdadero alfa. Izuna gimoteó cuando pensó en Tobirama, sintiéndose abrumado por la mezcla de emociones que le provocaba ese estúpido alfa. Odio, deseo, ansiedad, anhelo, repudio, tristeza... Dolía demasiado.

Las horas transcurrieron agonizantes. Si bien Madara lo había impregnado con su olor para mitigar el dolor de Izuna, su lobo seguía llorando, rechazándolo. Pero aun así, no se separó de él. El vínculo que compartían era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y aunque sus instintos le hacían perder la cabeza, Izuna no quería que nadie más estuviera en el lugar de Madara. 

Su lobo no le ganaría.

.

.  
—¡Buscad supervivientes! —ordenó Hashirama. 

Los pocos hombres que habían acompañado a su líder al campo de batalla se esparcieron, pero en opinión de Tobirama, buscar supervivientes era una pérdida de tiempo. Paseándose por entre los cuerpos sin vida, no reconoció a ninguno con el emblema de los Uchiha. Era obvio que estos se habían tomado el tiempo para recoger los cadáveres de los Uchiha muertos en esa batalla y los habían enterrado en otro lugar. 

—Les dije que no lo hicieran —lamentó su hermano mayor, arrodillándose al lado de un cuerpo que había sido atravesado por una hoja justo en el pecho. 

—Ningún clan puede ganarle a los Uchiha —comentó Tobirama, mirando con bastante indiferencia los cuerpos que yacían a su alrededor—. Solo nosotros podemos hacerles frente. Se los advertiste, pero no te escucharon. No lo lamentes. 

Pero Hashirama no podía ignorar las vidas que se habían perdido en esa batalla, fueran de un clan o de otro. Tras cerrarle los ojos a un cadáver, siguió buscando algún superviviente entre toda aquella masacre. Tobirama no puso tanto empeño, alejándose hasta los últimos cuerpos, seguramente víctimas de algún jutsu por las quemaduras en su piel. 

Sus pasos siguieron avanzando, dejando atrás a su hermano que trataba inútilmente de salvar a un superviviente. Frunció la nariz, sus fosas nasales dilatándose al percibir un débil, pero distintivo aroma. Sin pretenderlo, sus pies se movieron solos, caminando cada vez más rápido. 

—¿Tobirama?

Lo sentía. Él había estado ahí. 

Las extremidades de su cuerpo moviéndose contra su voluntad, rastreando el olor que había dejado a su paso. En algún punto, y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a correr con la llamada de su omega en mente. Podía oírle, no se encontraba muy lejos. Hashirama, tras ordenar que siguieran con la tarea de buscar supervivientes, dejó el cuerpo que estaba atendiendo y le siguió, preguntándose a dónde se dirigía exactamente. 

Tobirama tomó una nueva dirección cuando el rastro se desvió, adentrándose en un paraje desprovisto de árboles, como si la vegetación no creciera en esa zona. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando el olor se volvió casi imperceptible, observando detenidamente su entorno. Era un paisaje rocoso, llano, sin posibilidad de ocultarse, pero estaba ahí. 

Le estaba llamando. 

El alfa procedió a inspeccionar el terreno, en busca de su omega. 

Hashirama llegó segundos después, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sin entender por qué su hermano actuaba tan extraño. 

—¿Qué es este lugar? 

Pero Tobirama no respondió. Con la mirada fija en un punto en concreto, se adelantó a su hermano, caminando con pasos firmes, su cuerpo reaccionando al aroma que se filtraba por su olfato. Lo había encontrado. 

La figura de Izuna apareció ante sus ojos, sosteniéndose a duras penas mientras salía de esa cavidad que había servido para ocultar su olor. Los ojos de Tobirama se dilataron, su respiración acelerándose y un calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. 

Izuna cayó de rodillas incapaz de soportar el celo que se había apoderado de él. Solo les separaban un par de metros, pero bastó una sola palabra para que Tobirama perdiera el control. 

"Alfa…"

Sucedió todo en una milésima de segundo; el cuerpo de Tobirama reaccionando violentamente, abalanzándose para llegar hasta él, pero Hashirama se interpuso entre los dos, agarrándolo por los hombros. 

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Tobirama! 

"Me está llamando" 

Un gruñido gutural escapó de su boca, sus facciones volviéndose grotescas mientras se removía para deshacerse del agarre su hermano. Hashirama jamás había visto a Tobirama en ese estado, era como si lo hubiera poseído una bestia. 

—¡Detente, Tobirama! ¡No puedes hacerlo! 

"Apártate, maldito alfa"

Sacando una fuerza descomunal, golpeó a Hashirama, derribándolo al suelo. Libre de ese obstáculo, el alfa corrió hacia su omega, quién extendió los brazos hacia él. Unas fuertes manos sujetaron la cintura del omega, levantándolo del suelo. Brazos y piernas rodearon el cuerpo del alfa, sus miradas conectando, dichosas por haberse encontrado. Impulsados por el deseo, sus bocas se besaron apasionadamente, expresando así lo mucho que se habían anhelado durante todo ese tiempo. Sus labios moviéndose ansiosos, buscándose y robándose el aliento. 

Sin embargo, aquel momento íntimo duró poco. El alfa pronto notó una amenaza cerca suyo. 

Rompió el beso, encontrándose con los ojos suplicantes del omega. 

"Alfa…"

"Espera aquí" 

"No…"

"Será solo un momento. Espera por mí"

Soltó al omega, mirándolo con cariño antes de encararse con Hashirama, quien había sacado una cantidad considerable de chakra para enfrentarse a él y separarlo de Izuna. 

—No me obligues a hacerte daño, Tobirama. 

"No me separarás de mi omega"

—No pretendo hacerlo —le rebatió, uniendo sus manos, listo para contenerlo—. Pero esta no es la forma correcta. Dejar que os dominen los instintos solo empeoraría vuestra relación, antes debéis aceptaros mutuamente. Aprender a amaros sin que vuestros instintos os nublen el juicio. 

A juzgar por la expresión de alfa, era obvio que no consideró esas palabras como ciertas. El instinto era el único medio para lograr que floreciera el amor entre un alfa y un omega y se lo iba a demostrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¿¿por dónde empiezo?? dsakldalasdf
> 
> ¿Alguien más piensa que la relación entre Madara e Izuna es lo más bonito que puede haber en el mundo? Si alguien se pregunta por qué el lobo de Madara no reaccionó de forma lujuriosa al celo de Izuna, es bien sencillo. Este es mi omegaverse, y yo pongo las reglas. En ningún fic leí una situación dónde un herman@ tuviera que cuidar del celo de su otr@ herman@ , así que en mi omegaverse decidí que entre familia, el celo no afectaría del mismo modo. Es algo fraternal, algo antinatural para dos "lobos hermanos". So... That's it. 
> 
> Por más que releo el cap e intento mejorarlo, no quedo satisfecha. Idk siento que va precipitado, pero si supierais la de cosas que tengo pensadas para el fic.... :c !!! No quiero extenderme mucho en descripciones a lo puro Tolkien o repetir lo que ya se sobreentiende con ciertos personajes. La relación TobiIzu es difícil como dijo una querida lectora y necesito de interacción entre ellos para hacerla avanzar, con HashiMada lo tengo más fácil, pero no sé, siento que necesito justificar la aparición del celo de Izuna en este cap. Tendrá muchos más, obviously, y cada uno será distinto del anterior, es algo que debe evolucionar, y ahora está como en la fase cero: puro instinto. Hashirama como sabio que es este hombre, ya ha dejado caer cómo lidiar con un force soulmate. ***Hashirama te queremos, el mundo no te merece <3*** 
> 
> By the way, siento daros la lata con mis líos con el fic uwu 
> 
> ¿Vosotros también pensáis que fue algo precipitado? La duda no me deja vivir en paz T___T  
> Let me know it <3 
> 
> ¡Gracias por todos vuestros mensajes! Son geniales <3<3<3


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama le confiesa su verdadera naturaleza a Madara.

.

.  
Fue un cambio progresivo y gradual, la conciencia de Izuna perdiendo fuerza, aflorando su verdadera naturaleza omega. Sus pensamientos, distorsionados por la aparición del celo, habían sido opacados totalmente tras las primeras horas. Izuna estaba sufriendo, y Madara nada podía hacer al respecto.

Esa noche apenas durmieron. Izuna se retorcía, gimoteando y balbuceando cosas que el mayor no llegaba a comprender. Si hubiera sabido que el celo le atacaría con esa ferocidad, habría pedido a los médicos de su clan que le dieran algo, un remedio, un brebaje, o cualquier otra cosa que mitigara ese dolor. Odiaba ver a su hermano agonizar por culpa del celo. 

Las horas avanzaron lentas, desesperadamente lentas para los dos hermanos. En algún punto, Madara perdió la noción del tiempo, preguntándose si habría amanecido allá fuera, pues en las profundidades de esa cueva, era imposible saber en qué momento del día estaban. Sin embargo, sí intuyó que el celo de Izuna se encontraba en su apogeo cuando este empezó a pedir por su alfa. 

“Mi alfa… Le necesito…” 

Madara frunció los labios, viéndose impotente. Sabía de sobra que no estaba hablando Izuna, sino su lobo. No se equivocaba al pensar que estaría siendo doblemente doloroso para este, conocer la identidad de su contraparte y no tenerlo a su lado. 

—Aguanta un poco más. 

“Llévame con él… por favor” 

La súplica caló hondo en él, apretando los dientes mientras estrechaba a Izuna entre sus brazos con más fuerza. Le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, pero de nada sirvió. Izuna ya no distinguía entre alfa o persona, el deseo animal dominaba su cuerpo y su mente. 

Quitándose los guantes que llevaba, Madara situó una mano desnuda sobre el rostro de su hermano, alarmado ante la alta temperatura que desprendía su cuerpo. Vaciló unos segundos, pero decidió sacarle la túnica morada por encima de su cabeza, descubriendo su pecho desnudo. A excepción de algunos cortes producidos por la batalla anterior, todo su piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. 

Tal vez si enfriaba su cuerpo, lograría apaciguar esos calores inhumanos. No perdía nada por intentarlo. Pero no fue fácil desprenderse del agarre de Izuna, quien no lo soltaba, como si la vida le fuera en ello. 

“No te vayas… No me abandones…” 

—No lo haré —respondió, tomando la mano de su hermano entre la suya. 

“Mientes… Quieres dejarme…” 

Madara inspiró hondo, consciente de cuál era la única forma de que le soltara. 

—Iré a buscar a tu alfa. 

No fue la mentira lo que más le dolió, sino ver el rostro de Izuna iluminarse, sus ojos brillando en gratitud y alivio.Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apartar la mirada, sintiéndose horriblemente mal por mentirle con algo tan serio como aquello. Aun así, obtuvo el efecto que buscaba; su hermano le soltó, no reteniéndole más. 

Madara no quería separarse de él, demasiado vulnerable e indefenso, pero confiaba en que nadie se adentraría en esa lúgubre cueva, nadie tenía conocimiento de su paradero, y se encargaría de regresar lo más pronto posible. 

Desprovisto de recursos, Madara salió en busca de agua y alimento, no queriendo que el estado de Izuna empeorara aún más. Desafortunadamente, era lo único que podía hacer por él.

.

.  
Solamente cuando percibió desde la distancia que su alfa iba hacia él, fue que su cuerpo empezó a moverse, llamándole ansioso y recibiendo a cambio, un gruñido afirmativo. Su lazo les permitía sentir las emociones del otro, buscándose y encontrándose gracias a sus instintos. Con piernas temblorosas, Izuna se ayudó de la pared para salir al exterior, sus lobos atrayéndose como imanes. 

No precisaba de los ojos para guiarse, a pesar de la oscuridad engullendo aquel lugar, encontró la salida sin dificultad, viendo un resquicio de luz que poco a poco se iba extendiendo ante su vista. Cegado por la luz del día, entrecerró los ojos, avanzando unos pasos, sus piernas desfalleciendo ante el abrumador olor que se propagó nada más salir al exterior. 

Cayó de rodillas, observando al alfa correr hacia él. Levantó los brazos, diciéndole así lo mucho que le necesitaba para poder sostenerse. Su encuentro finalmente se dio, alzado por esas manos que lo sujetaron firmemente, y para enfatizar esa unión, rodeó al alfa por la nuca y la cintura, parte del dolor desapareciendo únicamente por verse entre sus brazos. 

Unieron sus labios, besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Un placentero cosquilleo subiendo por su columna, derritiéndose contra el cuerpo del alfa, que reaccionaba de igual manera. Su mente repitiéndose lo mismo una y otra vez. 

“Mío. Solo mío. Mi alfa…” 

Sin embargo, este abandonó sus labios con demasiada rapidez, la decepción y la pena cubriendo sus facciones. Le suplicó, pero él le prometió que regresaría a su lado. 

Con el corazón encogido, fue testigo del temple y seguridad que mostraba su alfa, dispuesto a quitar de en medio cualquier obstáculo. Solo querían estar juntos. Nada más. 

Como consecuencia, el enfrentamiento dio comienzo, dos fuerzas similares colisionando entre ellas. Tobirama dominado por sus instintos más básicos, atacaba sin su característico porte frío, serio y calculador, sin raciocinio ninguno. Para Hashirama fue una ventaja; con el Mokuton, emergieron raíces y gruesas ramas del suelo, serpenteando hasta inmovilizar a Tobirama de pies y manos. 

Forcejeando inútilmente, el alfa trataba de romper las ramas sin mucho éxito. Extendió una mano en dirección a su omega, quien soltó un sollozo y corrió en su ayuda. 

“¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Es mi alfa!”

No obstante, algo le impidió que pudiera seguir avanzando. 

Unos fuertes brazos lo agarraron por la cintura, reconociendo el aroma sin necesidad de voltearse. 

—¡Cálmate, Izuna! —pidió Madara, quién acababa de llegar tras detectar dos fuertes chakras acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano, pero jamás llegó a imaginar encontrarse con semejante escena.

“¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Me necesita!” 

El omega se removía, intentando liberarse y socorrer a su alfa con lágrimas en los ojos. Quería ayudarlo, romper esas ramas que les separaban injustamente. El alfa vio el afán de su omega por llegar hasta él y rescatarlo, pero las manos de ese otro apestoso alfa se lo impedía. Usando toda su fuerza, consiguió dar dos pasos, arrastrando los pies sin dejar de extender su mano hacia el omega, quién hacía lo mismo. Solo unos metros más. 

Iba a luchar por su omega. 

Hashirama sintió el peligro, convencido de que los instintos, —pese a disminuir la inteligencia—, acrecentaban el poder a un nivel mayor. Tenía que poner fin a esa locura cuanto antes. 

Moviendo las manos con rapidez, creó un sello que Madara no pudo reconocer. Justo cuando Tobirama aumentó su chakra para luchar contra el Mokuton, Hashirama saltó hacia él, insertando con gran precisión una mano justo en mitad de su pecho. Tras unos segundos en los que el tiempo pareció detenerse, extrajo la misma, logrando su objetivo; Tobirama cayó inconsciente casi al acto. 

Madara quedó tan impresionado por esa extraordinaria habilidad, que no se percató de que Izuna le había cogido el brazo, mordiéndole ferozmente para huir de su agarre. Este soltó un quejido, pero fue suficiente para el omega. Liberándose de su hermano, corrió hacia su alfa, quien ya no reaccionaba. 

“¡Alfa! ¡Despierta!” 

Pero Hashirama fue más rápido, apareciendo delante de Izuna e imitando el mismo movimiento, hundió la mano en mitad de su pecho. La expresión llena congoja del omega quedó congelada en su rostro varios segundos, perdiendo el conocimiento acto seguido . 

—¡Izuna! 

Madara corrió a socorrerle, arrodillándose a su lado y sosteniendo su cuerpo inconsciente. Hashirama pudo respirar tranquilo, relajando sus hombros mientras observaba la preocupación cubriendo el rostro de Madara. 

—Estará bien —dijo, haciendo el amago de acercarse. 

Madara, movido por su lobo, inmediatamente le gruñó, amenazándole con que no se acercara a Izuna. Hashirama se mostró sorprendido por esa reacción, pero seguidamente le sonrió. 

—No te preocupes, el celo de Izuna no me afecta en absoluto —le hizo saber. 

Frunciendo el ceño, le lanzó una mirada desconcertante, pero también llena de desconfianza. Como si tomara conciencia de ello, reparó en lo habilidoso y rápido que había actuado Hashirama aun bajo el efecto de las feromonas que Izuna desprendía debido al celo. 

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó, sin permitirle que se acercara. 

—Mi lobo no responde ante su olor, aunque tampoco con ningún otro omega —explicó, frotándose la nuca mientras se reía despreocupado—. Debe ser que mi lobo está defectuoso. 

El Uchiha no entendió lo que Hashirama estaba contando, como si algo tan insólito pudiera decirse tan casualmente y tomárselo a risa. Ante su incredulidad, Hashirama prosiguió a explicarse mejor, aunque ni él mismo terminara de comprender ese curioso fenómeno. 

—Hasta donde sé, mis instintos siempre se han mantenido apagados —dijo, siendo la primera vez que confesaba algo tan íntimo como aquello—. Cuando un omega entra en celo, mi cuerpo no reacciona, lo cual supe sacarle ventaja rápidamente, porque gracias a eso, puedo acercarme a ellos y tratarlos debidamente. Si me permitieras… me gustaría ayudar a Izuna. 

Madara lo estudió atentamente, tratando de averiguar si estaba mintiendo o no, pero conociéndolo, era imposible que Hashirama tuviera el coraje de inventar tal mentira; la honradez siempre había sido algo que admiró de él. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, dejando que este se arrodillara también y colocara su mano derecha sobre el abdomen de Izuna. 

Esta vez, Hashirama aplicó un ninjutsu médico, retirando su mano cuando lo hubo formulado con éxito. Madara le miró atentamente, esperando que le diera una explicación de lo que había hecho. 

—Cuando Izuna recobre la conciencia, ya no se verá dominado por su lobo. Este jutsu lo creé yo mismo, y debo decir, que he obtenido resultados bastante satisfactorios. Como comprenderás no puedo detener su celo, pero sí calmar sus feromonas. No será tan molesto para él, y podrá mantener su parte racional en todo momento. 

Una mezcla de admiración, respeto y desafío cruzó el rostro de Madara. ¿Hasta qué punto habían mejorado las habilidades de Hashirama? Estaba seguro de que en combate, jamás había visto esa técnica con la que dejó inconscientes a Tobirama e Izuna en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cuánto poder escondía Hashirama en verdad? 

—Lamento no haber podido detener mi hermano a tiempo —dijo, disculpándose de corazón—. No llegué a imaginar que su lazo fuera tan fuerte como para reconocerse desde largas distancias. 

Madara tampoco llegó a considerar cuán fuerte era el lazo que unía a su hermano con Tobirama, de otro modo, no le hubiera dejado solo. 

—Por suerte, no les dio a tiempo a estar juntos —comentó Madara, serio. 

Hashirama trató de hacerse el loco, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que, en realidad, Tobirama e Izuna se habían besado locamente. Para ahorrarle un disgusto a su amigo, no le dijo nada, dejando que viviera en la ignorancia. 

—Voy a llevarme a Tobirama —informó, echándole un ojo por encima—. Será difícil lidiar con él cuando despierte. 

Madara no había olvidado que tenía una cuenta pendiente con ese albino, pero hizo una excepción por esta vez. Hashirama había impedido que se juntaran, y además, si decía la verdad, Izuna no sufriría tanto cuando volviera en sí, por lo tanto, decidió que le dejaría marchar. 

Sin embargo, no llegó a darle las gracias; sintiendo que se le atascaba esa palabra en mitad de la garganta. Hashirama pero, no fue tan optimista: hubiera sido un milagro que Madara le agradeciera su ayuda. Aun así, cuando se puso en pie para dirigirse hacia Tobirama, el Uchiha le habló. 

—¿Cuando lo supiste? —preguntó, inesperadamente. Hashirama se volteó hacia él, sin caer a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente—. ¿Cuando supiste que ningún omega te atraía? 

El Senju no contestó enseguida, sino que meditó profundamente, nada extrañado por esa pregunta tan curiosa como espontánea. 

—Con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de ciertas cosas —dijo, todavía con el gesto pensativo. 

—¿Qué cosas? —demandó Madara. 

—Mmm… Sentimientos que afloran a medida que vas creciendo. 

Madara se veía más desconcertado que antes. ¿De qué sentimientos estaba hablando? ¿Y qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Si no fuera porque le conocía desde que eran pequeños, pensaría que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no. Hashirama nunca bromeaba cuando se trataba de abrir su corazón. 

Iba a preguntar qué sentimientos eran, pero le pareció desmesurado, como si cruzara un límite establecido entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, su antiguo rival no conocía ese límite. 

—¿A ti también te ocurre lo mismo? —preguntó entonces Hashirama.

El líder Uchiha tuvo que apartar la mirada, no queriendo que viera el rubor que cubría su rostro. No admitiría abiertamente que él sentía lo mismo con respecto a su lobo, y que ningún omega le atraía lo suficiente como para reparar en este más de un segundo. Siempre había considerado a los omegas seres inferiores a él, —Izuna había sido la única excepción—, y supuso que se debía a eso. 

Para que alguien pudiera atraerle, debía ser, como mínimo, capaz de enfrentarlo en una pelea cara a cara, como era el caso de Hashir… 

Todo él entró en pánico al darse cuenta del peligroso rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. 

—¡A mí no me ocurre nada! —replicó, volviendo la vista a Hashirama. 

Por alguna razón que desconocía el Senju, Madara parecía enojado con él, pero el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le delataba. Juzgando que no sería buena idea poner a prueba su paciencia, no preguntó más. 

—Si no me equivoco, este es su primer celo —dijo, mirando el rostro de Izuna siendo acunado por Madara, quien lo rodeaba entre sus brazos. Una sonrisa se asomó entre las comisuras de sus labios—. Durante los siguientes meses y, posiblemente, años, Izuna experimentará muchos cambios emocionales. Debes ser paciente, su lobo, en celo o no, busca desesperadamente a Tobirama, y me temo que no podremos evitarlo siempre. 

Madara lo sabía. No podía haber nada más desafortunado que esa maldita unión entre su hermano y Tobirama. 

—Si dejaran su rivalidad a un lado y se conocieran… 

—No —le cortó el Uchiha, tajante—. Eso jamás sucederá. 

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Tobirama no se acercará a mi hermano nunca más —afirmó conteniendo su furia. 

—No siempre podrás protegerlo —le rebatió Hashirama, frunciendo levemente el ceño. 

Madara no tomó bien que cuestionara su deber como hermano. Ni Tobirama ni ningún otro alfa tocaría a Izuna. Estaba dispuesto a mancharse las manos de sangre, fuera quien fuera. Subiendo el cuerpo de su hermano menor a cuestas, Madara dio por finalizada esa conversación. Era hora de retirarse. 

Hashirama, por el contrario, quería seguir hablando con él. Hacerle entender que un lazo como aquel no era tan malo como creía. Si ellos, como líderes de los Senju y Uchiha, aceptaran conjuntamente ese enlace, podría ponerse fin al odio que les separaba. ¿Por qué no querían ver algo tan obvio? 

Si tan solo Madara reconsiderara retomar su amistad, todo sería tan distinto entre ellos… 

.

.  
Horas después

Sus extremidades estaban paralizadas, no podía moverse. Gritó alto, apretando los puños mientras intentaba deshacerse de esas cadenas invisibles que le retenían. 

Una voz pronunció su nombre. Conocía esa voz.

Una figura corría hacia él, decía su nombre entre sollozos. Tobirama quiso liberarse, pero de nuevo, una fuerza desconocida lo sujetaba, sin posibilidad de que escapara. Reconoció la figura que avanzaba, pero extrañamente, la veía cada vez más lejos. Estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos. 

—¡Izuna!

Despertando bruscamente, Tobirama se encontró a sí mismo tendido bocarriba sobre un futón, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación en penumbra, levantándose lentamente, cauteloso. Estaba en su cuarto, pero ignoraba qué hora era. Se tocó el pecho, justo donde Hashirama le había atravesado. Las imágenes de lo soñado acudieron a su mente, nítidas y con el eco de esa voz resonando dentro de su cabeza.

Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, más imágenes viniendo a él, y ninguna de su agrado.

¿Qué había hecho?

Cuántos más segundos transcurrían, nuevos detalles aparecían, recordando con exactitud todo. Su afán por alcanzar a Izuna, cuyo lobo le llamó pese a los kilómetros que les separaban, acudiendo de inmediato, movido por el ligero rastro de feromonas, más potenciadas por el celo y fácilmente reconocibles. 

¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse dominar por sus instintos? Lo había jodido por culpa de su lobo.

—Imbécil —masculló entre dientes. 

Descubriendo su rostro, miró sus manos, esas que habían sujetado a Izuna horas antes, tocando su cuerpo posesivamente, pero también de forma romántica. Cerrando los ojos, deslizó los dedos por la punta de la nariz y los labios, estremeciéndose de placer. Ese aroma... Era como si lo tuviera delante. 

El sabor de sus labios, el calor que desprendía, el deseo resplandeciendo en esos ojos oscuros… Un gruñido escapando de sus labios, lamentando no poder seguir tocando más de él. 

—¡No! —exclamó, abriendo los ojos y apartando la mano de su rostro.

¿Hasta qué punto su lobo aún controlaba sus instintos?

Si su hermano no lo hubiera detenido, él e Izuna habrían culminado en… Con una mueca en el rostro, quiso borrar todos esos pensamientos que se arremolinaban uno sobre de otro, confundiéndolo acerca de lo que realmente quería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: nueva info revelada! Hashirama es inmune al celo de los omegas, como también a su olor. ¿Qué nos querrá decir la autora con eso? 7u7 
> 
> ¿Será que el lobo de Madara también está defectuoso? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Madara solo está confundido? jujuju ^^
> 
> Como ocurre en la vida real, en este omegaverse existirán casos fuera de lo estrictamente correcto. El caso de Hashi es un ejemplo de ello, aunque claro, ese dato repercutirá más adelante en la trama ***recordar que la época en que se ambienta el fic predomina un pensamiento muy conservador*** Adwsljdla siento que estoy dando + detalles de los necesarios uwu 
> 
> Con respecto a Izuna, empezará a experimentar muchos cambios de ahora en adelante, sobretodo en sus emociones. Madara no sabe la que se le viene encima :c 
> 
> Tobirama tiene muuuucho que pensar, y veremos un cambio también en él, pero más lento.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna y Tobirama se sienten más unidos que antes tras la aparición del primer celo. 
> 
> Hashirama deberá lidiar con un nuevo conflicto que puede poner en peligro —una vez más—, su tan ansiada paz con los Uchiha.

.

.  
El ninjutsu que le fue aplicado a Izuna tuvo un resultado muy por encima de lo esperado. Por insistencia del menor, los dos hermanos retomaron el paso hasta su hogar, viajando de noche y descansando por el día. Izuna seguía en celo, y pese a mantener la compostura la mayor parte del tiempo, —en algunas ocasiones su celo aumentaba sin previo aviso—, Madara creyó prudente realizar la vuelta cuando oscurecía, y así evitar enfrentamientos a plena luz del día. 

No conversaron mucho por el camino. A diferencia de lo que uno podía creer, Izuna recordaba con exactitud todo lo que había hecho y dicho cuando su lobo tomó el control. Hubiera deseado que su hermano le gritara, le golpeara y le hiciera sentir miserable por haber sucumbido a sus instintos y rogar por su alfa. Sin duda, recibir el desprecio de Madara hubiera sido mucho más reconfortante que esos largos e incómodos silencios entre ellos. El mayor solamente hablaba cuando era necesario, e Izuna se limitaba a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Su conversación más larga fue cuando Madara le hizo saber que Hashirama había intervenido para aliviar su celo, y que, por esa razón, conservaba la cordura. A Izuna no le hizo ninguna gracia saber que el Senju le había ayudado. Si había algo más humillante que someterse a los deseos de su lobo, era, por supuesto, tener la compasión de un Senju. Él no necesitaba nada de ellos, ni de Tobirama ni de Hashirama, y aun así, su hermano lo había permitido. 

Su volátil estado emocional no pasó desapercibido para Madara, quien fue testigo de sus muchos cambios de humor a lo largo del viaje. Las feromonas de Izuna delataban cuando este se encontraba calmado, humillado, furioso o miserable. Lejos de presionarlo o intentar razonar con él, Madara creyó prudente mantenerse al margen; tratar con omegas en celo no era lo suyo. 

No obstante, reflexionando acerca de lo hablado con Hashirama, cuestionó la naturaleza de su propio lobo. Siempre había asociado el poco interés en los omegas con su predisposición e inclinación hacia la guerra, aún más acrecentado después de ser nombrado líder de su clan, pero, ¿y si en verdad su lobo era el que estaba mal? ¿Y si realmente estaba defectuoso como decía Hashirama? 

Tratándose de algo personal e íntimo, prefirió salir de dudas lo antes posible para poder centrarse nuevamente en los asuntos que sí importaban. 

.

.  
Madara e Izuna fueron aclamados por el clan cuando llegaron a la aldea después de cuatro días de largo viaje. Todos presuponieron que su demora se debía a ciertos obstáculos en el camino, por lo tanto, nadie les cuestionó que llegaran a deshora, nadie sospechó del verdadero motivo de su tardanza. 

Esa misma noche el clan celebró esa pequeña victoria, preparando un festín donde el alcohol pasó de mano en mano, llenando los estómagos de los hombres y mujeres que brindaban por más victorias de ahora en adelante. Durante años habían tenido muy poco que celebrar, puesto que las únicas batallas que libraban eran contra los Senju, y nunca se declaraba un vencedor, pero sí se perdían incontables vidas. 

Sin embargo, la derrota de esos dos clanes había subido el ánimo a los Uchiha, quienes se enorgullecían de decir que eran el clan más fuerte de todos. 

Alentado por sus hombres, Madara se unió a la celebración. Su copa fue llenada varias veces, rodeado de algunos alfas, pero sobretodo de omegas. Le costó darse cuenta de que en realidad intentaban acercarse a él y no sabían cómo. Uno de ellos, una mujer joven y atractiva, le tenía cogido del brazo, su mano acariciando sutilmente su hombro. Otra mujer le ofrecía más alcohol mientras le dedicaba palabras de elogio y admiración. 

Tal vez fuera porque nunca había reparado en ello, pero Madara se sorprendió de la cantidad de omegas que intentaban cortejarle, esperando pasar una tórrida noche con él. Era algo precipitado, pero aprovechando la algarabía que reinaba entre los suyos, eligió una omega al azar, dispuesto a probar que su lobo no estaba “defectuoso”. 

Lejos de aquel bullicio, Izuna se había escabullido con la extraña sensación de que no pertenecía a ese grupo ni compartía la euforia de este. Ahora que su primer celo había pasado, se sentía más conectado con su lobo, pero no había nada de positivo en eso. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, y su estado anímico cambiaba sin razón aparente. 

Por otra parte, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso con Tobirama. 

En contra de su voluntad, reconocía que le había gustado, pero no solo eso, Tobirama le había hecho sentir tantas cosas en apenas unos segundos… Todo su pesar y congoja desaparecieron en cuanto se vio abrazado por él, sintiéndose como nunca antes lo había estado. Podía pretender que lo detestaba y le odiaba, pero no podía ignorar los sentimientos que provocaba en él. Incluso sin el celo de por medio, su lazo les mantenía conectados, y en su interior, sospechaba que reconocerse desde la distancia mediante el olor del otro no era lo único que sus lobos eran capaces de hacer. 

Izuna no quería que su lazo siguiera haciéndose más fuerte, pero temía que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Ninguno de los dos tuvo el coraje de romper ese lazo, y ahora no había marcha atrás. 

.

.  
Si durante los meses anteriores se respiró una calma entre los clanes Uchiha y Senju, pronto se desvaneció ese sentimiento, la amenaza y el odio alzándose de nuevo entre estos dos. 

Sucedió pocos días después de la celebración. Madara enviaba constantemente a sus espías a misiones secretas, algunos no regresaban —como era habitual—, pero los que sí lo hacían, a veces traían una desagradable sorpresa. El líder de los Uchiha debió adivinar que el alto al fuego con Hashirama estaba por llegar a su fin cuando tres de los cinco shinobis que había enviado, regresaron con los cuerpos de dos mujeres y un niño en brazos. 

Según el relato que le habían contado, no pudieron llegar a tiempo para salvarlos. Aparentemente, las dos mujeres eran la esposa y la hermana de uno de sus hombres que perdió la vida en la lucha contra los dos clanes días atrás. El niño que las acompañó a escondidas lo identificaron como el hijo de estos dos. 

Madara ordenó organizar un entierro para ellos mientras que el resto de Uchihas clamaban venganza por esas vidas arrebatadas. Él tampoco podía ignorar dicha evidencia, y Hashirama como líder debía responder ante eso. Por mucho que buscara la paz, si sus propios shinobis actuaban cruel y libremente, esa ridícula paz no dejaría de ser un mera fantasía.

La euforia fue reemplazada rápidamente por la furia entre los Uchiha, pues si algo caracterizaba al clan del Sharingan, era ese sentimiento colectivo que todos parecían compartir. 

Observando sin intervenir, se encontraba Izuna. No había interactuado con el resto de Uchihas, desplazándose hacia la sombra mientras dejaba que su hermano volviera a ser el centro de atención. Por fortuna, su condición de omega ya no era tema de conversación y a menudo se le veía alejado, solitario y sin intención de participar en las discusiones acerca de atacar a los Senju y hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron. 

Envuelto en ese clima de crispación, tuvo que lidiar con sus propios demonios cuando cerca del atardecer su olfato percibió el inconfundible aroma de Tobirama. Con el pánico destellando en sus ojos, Izuna vaciló unos instantes, alarmado por las horribles consecuencias que podría traer que un Uchiha se encontrara con el albino. Sacando ventaja de que era el único que podía reconocerlo a distancia, se apresuró a salir de la aldea, yendo directamente hacia el Senju, guiado por sus instintos, aún más agudizados tras su primer celo. 

No le costó trabajo encontrarlo, y aunque en un primer momento le dio la sensación de que estaba demasiado cerca, a medida que avanzaba, comprobó que Tobirama había puesto una distancia prudente entre él y la aldea. 

Para su consternación, lo vio de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido y esa expresión que no invitaba a acercarse a él. Eso enfureció a Izuna, consciente de que el Senju había hecho ese viaje solamente para verse con él. 

—¡¿Qué crees que haces viniendo hasta aquí?! —le increpó, aunque mantuvo varios metros de separación entre ellos—. ¡Estás loco! 

Como era de esperar, Tobirama arrugó aún más el ceño, molesto porque Izuna le dijera lo que ya sabía. Sin embargo, estaba más molesto consigo mismo por actuar tan imprudentemente, algo nada propio de él. 

—¡Vete antes de que te descubran! 

Izuna se encontraba en un aprieto, y es que en esos momentos estaba encubriendo a un enemigo, peor después de hallar los cuerpos de esas dos mujeres y aquel niño. Si Madara llegara a enterarse… 

Pero Tobirama no dio muestras de querer irse, aunque su expresión revelaba que tampoco estaba ahí por placer. 

—¡¿No me escuchaste?! —gritó Izuna, furioso. 

—Deja de hacer un escándalo o te delatarás a ti mismo —replicó, sin borrar el disgusto que le producía estar ahí. 

Izuna frunció los labios, mirando fugazmente hacia atrás. Tras asimilar la presencia de Tobirama, volvió la vista a él, mirándolo desafiante por hacerle partícipe de un encuentro clandestino cuando la situación con su clan no podía estar más tensa. 

—¿A qué viniste? —demandó. 

Tobirama no contestó enseguida, sino que apartó la mirada, incómodo. No parecía que quisiera revelar el motivo por el cual había ido hasta él. Izuna le miraba fijamente, interrogante, hasta que el prolongado silencio se convirtió en exasperación. Sin embargo, muy pronto descubrió el motivo de su inesperada aparición cuando los instintos hablaron por ellos. 

Un notable sonrojo se apoderó de él, apartando la mirada de igual manera. Su lobo se regodeó de alegría, pero no compartió ese sentimiento. 

—Márchate —insistió, aunque en un tono mucho más calmado—. No quisiera delatarte... 

Oh, genial. Ahora sí estaba siendo un traidor miserable. 

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Tobirama, frío y sin emoción. 

—Desearía hacerlo, sin duda. 

Izuna no sabía qué estaba mal con él. Las palabras salían de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo a procesarlas. ¡Técnicamente estaba admitiendo que iba a encubrirle! ¡A Senju Tobirama! 

Su tormento era tan grande, que Tobirama hizo el ademán de acercarse a él, pero luego recordó que su lobo tendía a marcar a Izuna pese a no estar intimando entre ellos. Mantuvo las distancias, cosa que sus lobos no aprobaban en absoluto. 

En un intento por romper la horrible tensión que les tenía envueltos, Izuna volvió a hablar, pues ya había comprobado que Tobirama era un alfa de pocas palabras. 

—Estoy bien —dijo, esquivo. No era que el Senju se lo hubiera preguntado explícitamente, pero su lobo era demasiado obvio. Le conmovió y le ofendió al mismo tiempo saber que Tobirama había hecho todo ese recorrido solo para verificar que se encontraba bien después del celo, y asegurarse de que ningún otro alfa le había puesto la mano encima. 

Por supuesto Tobirama jamás lo reconocería abiertamente. 

Pese a no ser necesaria su respuesta, su lobo se mostró conforme. Gracias a su lazo, el alfa detectaba cualquier olor ajeno al cuerpo de Izuna, y para su satisfacción, el repugnante aroma de Madara ya no era tan evidente. No había palabras para describir los celos que sentía cuando el líder de los Uchiha trataba con tanto cariño y apego a Izuna. 

Lo detestaba. 

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se centraron otra vez en el omega, advirtiendo un sutil cambio en su aroma; sus emociones eran de lo más transparentes, apreciando un tinte de tristeza en mitad de esa actitud desafiante, arisca y orgullosa. De nuevo, tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él, reprimiéndose a duras penas. 

Izuna vio sus intenciones, asumiendo ya que ambos podían comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras. 

—Todo esto es absurdo —dijo entonces, sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse—. ¿Qué pretendes haciendo esto? —le increpó a Tobirama con brusquedad—. En cuanto nos demos la vuelta, volveremos a pelear. Y justo ahora que los Uchiha reclaman venganza… 

—Hashirama es consciente de eso —le interrumpió el alfa—. Cuando se enteró de lo que habían hecho esos shinobis se enfureció. Tenía la esperanza de que su clan no atacaría a traición, pero lo hicieron. Aun así, está decidido a no entrar en otro conflicto abierto con los Uchiha. 

—Ya, demasiado tarde. 

Su silencio le dio a entender que él pensaba lo mismo. 

Tras prolongar ese silencio durante varios minutos, Izuna dio por terminada esa extraña conversación. 

—Será mejor que vuelva —anunció de repente. 

Tobirama no lo detuvo. Después de todo, había obtenido lo que quería pese a que su lobo quisiera retrasar la despedida, pues ninguno de los dos quería reencontrarse en el campo de batalla, conociendo de antemano los efectos que eso producía en sus respectivos lobos. 

—Vete ahora antes de que cambie de opinión —dijo Izuna por última vez antes de voltearse. 

El alfa inmutable, le vio irse, sin moverse y permaneciendo en la misma postura que Izuna lo encontró. Por mucho que insistiera en que ese encuentro había sido una locura y un total despropósito, lo último no llegaba a ser del todo cierto. 

Izuna estaba bien, y su aroma seguía limpio. Un gran alivio relajó sus facciones; no hubiera podido soportar que otro alfa le quitara lo que era suyo. Tobirama puso una mueca, incapaz de controlar esos pensamientos tan posesivos que se habían vuelto más fuertes tras el primer celo. 

Sin nada que hacer ahí, se dispuso a partir lo antes posible, —estaba en territorio enemigo—, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando detectó la presencia de alguien cerca suyo. Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado porque hubiera preferido no enfrentar a ningún Uchiha y empeorar aún más la situación, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a moverse para atacar, dicha persona se reveló. 

—¡Anija! 

La sorpresa le golpeó cuando Hashirama se dejó ver, y como era habitual, sin molestarse en ir armado aun cuando se encontraban en zona hostil. 

—Esta vez he sido yo quién te ha seguido a ti —dijo su hermano, caminando hacia él con expresión afable. 

—¿Nos escuchaste? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. 

—Oh, no —se apresuró a decir, negando con la cabeza—. Confiaba en que pudieran hablar como personas adultas, y ya veo que lo hicieron. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —exigió saber. No tenía ninguna intención de contarle a su hermano sus tribulaciones respecto a su relación, —si es que se le podía llamar así—, con Izuna. 

—Soy responsable de las acciones que cometieron esos dos shinobis —respondió con serenidad—. Y me ocuparé personalmente de ello. 

Tobirama podía hacerse una idea de lo que se proponía Hashirama, pero tenía muy poca fe en que saliera bien. Nunca había comprendido a su hermano, ni su afán por cumplir ese sueño del que tanto hablaba desde que era pequeño, pero aún menos, podía entender que persistiera en convencer a Madara de unir fuerzas y unir sus clanes. 

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo, desistiendo de intentar hacerle entrar en razón. 

Pese al tono áspero que había usado, Hashirama no dio muestras de sentirse ofendido. Su sonrisa no desapareció, agradeciendo que Tobirama le dejara actuar por su cuenta para solucionar los conflictos. 

Marchándose finalmente, se perdió de vista, pero Hashirama sabía mejor que nadie que su hermano no regresaría a la aldea tan pronto. Esperaría por él. Bajo esa apariencia fría e indiferente, Tobirama no dejaba de ser su hermano pequeño, aunque muchas veces pareciera lo contrario. 

Alejado de la aldea Uchiha, aguardó pacientemente hasta que se hiciera de noche. 

.

.  
Madara descubrió que había sido una mala idea acostarse con una omega esa noche. Su lobo lo disfrutó, pero a él le resultó algo fugaz y vacío. No entendía cuál era el problema si sus instintos habían reaccionado de forma recíproca hacia esa omega. Definitivamente su lobo no estaba defectuoso, pero seguía sin explicar el por qué de ese poco o nulo interés en los omegas. 

Ahora además, corría el rumor de que él, Uchiha Madara, había empezado a buscar pareja para formalizar su futuro matrimonio, lo que era completamente falso. En consecuencia, otros muchos más omegas se interesaron por él. Madara no había reparado en la cantidad de omegas que había en su aldea hasta ese momento, aunque luego pensó que era lógico si la mitad de los alfas morían en la guerra. 

Parte de la culpa era suya por no desmentir esos rumores, si bien tampoco los afirmó. Sin ser consciente, siguió alimentando los cuchicheos a su alrededor cuando eligió otro omega con el que pasar la noche. 

Si alguien le preguntara, —y nadie lo haría a no ser que quisiera morir—, Madara no habría sabido explicar por qué actuaba así. Era como si intentara demostrar que era un alfa como tal, acostándose con cualquier omega que tuviera a su alcance, pero era ridículo, él no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie. 

Su lobo estaba más que complacido, pero él no. 

Después de que otro omega elegido al azar pasara por su cama, Madara se cubrió con un yukata de tela ligera, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto, ajustándose el obi mientras los pasos del omega se dejaron de oír cuando este salió de la casa. 

De nuevo la sensación era la misma que la vez anterior, pero intentó no darle muchas vueltas. Si su lobo quedaba satisfecho, debería bastar, ¿no? 

Pero dicha satisfacción duró muy poco cuando su lobo empezó a gruñir de improvisto, viéndose amenazado por una presencia muy familiar. Con el Sharingan activado, reconoció sin esfuerzo la fuente de chakra que se hallaba a pocos metros de él. 

—Hashirama… —murmuró, una retorcida sonrisa asomándose entre sus labios. 

Si había algo en ese mundo que captara toda su atención, era, sin duda, Hashirama Senju, su rival y su igual en la guerra. 

Ignorando el repudio que sentía su lobo por ese alfa, fue hacia él. La emoción y la exaltación, ahora sí, corriendo por sus venas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: lamento si esta actualización tardó un poco más en llegar, pero quería desconectar por unos días y centrarme en otras cosas uwu
> 
> Las relaciones avanzan paralelamente, ¿para bien? Parece que el TobiIzu ya puede tener una escena sin peleas o amenazas, pero no se relajen ^^ 
> 
> Quisiera remarcar que Madara NO tendrá ningún romance con nadie que no sea Hashirama. Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerles nombres a los omegas con los que mantiene relaciones para precisamente dar a entender que no son importantes. Madara no entiende por qué su lobo y él no conectan, y durante los siguientes caps se irá desarrollando ese aspecto con mayor profundidad. Siento que el final de este cap es muy explícito, pero acertado. Incluso en el manga/anime Madara únicamente se volvía crazy cuando Hashirama estaba cerca 7u7 
> 
> ¡Gracias por los kudos y vuestros hermosos reviews! <3<3


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara todavía sigue dispuesto a escuchar a su rival. 
> 
> Izuna pierde el control de sí mismo.

.

.  
Hashirama, escondido en los límites de la aldea Uchiha, fue testigo de la visita nocturna que recibió Madara y que media hora después, salió a tientas de la casa, con el pelo revuelto y el kimono mal ajustado. No negó que le sorprendió. Conocía a Madara y hubiera jurado que no era ese tipo de alfa, y lo más desconcertante, era que nunca había percibido ningún tipo de olor ajeno en él.

Su lobo reaccionó totalmente indiferente a esa revelación, como hacía con todo. Pero él no sabía qué pensar al respecto, era confuso. No solamente por Madara, sino también por sí mismo.

El repentino aumento de chakra que percibió lo puso en alerta. Perfectamente podía luchar aun habiendo acudido desarmado, pero ese no era su objetivo, y no sería sencillo que Madara le escuchara, pero curiosamente, lo hacía cuando se encontraban a solas. Era innegable la complicidad que había entre ellos, tal vez no les uniera un lazo como el de Tobirama e Izuna, pero Hashirama creía firmemente que otro tipo de lazo los unía. Uno que todavía no se había roto, y lucharía incansablemente por mantenerlo.

—Hashirama.

Esa voz y ese poderoso chakra siempre le buscaban, solo esperaba poder cambiar el sentimiento.

—Madara.

La figura de su amigo apareció delante sus ojos, pero sin su característica armadura. Pensó en lo extraño que se veía cubierto con un simple yukata, dando el aspecto de estar indefenso, pero solamente un necio pensaría algo así de Madara.

—Tienes agallas de presentarte ante mí después de lo que hicieron esos dos Senju a las dos mujeres y a ese niño Uchiha —dijo, su Sharingan distinguiéndose claramente en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Escúchame, por favor —pidió, permaneciendo en tensión, pues en cualquier momento Madara podía saltar sobre él y atacarle—. Fue culpa mía. Soy responsable de esas muertes —asumió solemne con una mano en el corazón—. Pero un nuevo enfrentamiento entre nosotros solo causaría más muertes por parte de ambos clanes.

—Mi clan reclama venganza.

—La venganza solo traerá más dolor…

—¡El dolor nos hace más fuertes! —exclamó Madara.

Hashirama entendía el punto de su amigo, pero estaba decidido a abrirle los ojos. Y por ello, le daría donde más le dolía.

—Tu deseo de seguir con esta guerra no sólo pone en peligro a tu gente, también a Izuna.

Madara, como líder, asumió desde el primer minuto que miles de vidas Uchihas se perderían en la guerra, pero Hashirama sabía que la vida de Izuna estaba por encima de todos.

El rostro de Madara cambió, sus facciones volviéndose más duras. Odiaba que el Senju supiera lo que más apreciaba en ese mundo.

—Te lo dije hace unos días, no siempre podrás protegerlo. Incluso ahora... Izuna parece haberse distanciado de ti.

Era evidente que Madara no tomó bien que Hashirama fuera tan perspicaz y se hubiera percatado de algo que únicamente concernía a los dos hermanos. No obstante, este prosiguió, tentando a su suerte.

—Izuna es vulnerable. Su lobo sufre, y debido a su unión forzada con Tobirama, es posible que su vida se vea en peligro y se desvincule de su lobo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Madara le miró sin entender.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Si Izuna va contra sus instintos y rechaza su propia naturaleza, su vida se vería amenazada al romperse el vínculo con su lobo —explicó con firmeza. Había presenciado de primera mano casos de omegas que morían por circunstancias similares pese a no darse una unión forzada—. Si además de eso, sigue luchando en una guerra sin fin, la esperanza de vida de Izuna puede reducirse en apenas unos meses.

Madara quería dejar de escuchar, ignorar lo que Hashirama le estaba diciendo, pero tratándose de la única persona a la que quería proteger, no pudo hacer oídos sordos. Cuánto más pensaba en ello, más miedo tenía de perderle. En efecto, ahora que su hermano pequeño era omega, un sentimiento de sobreprotección se había adueñado de él.

Hashirama vio la duda, pero también el temor en los ojos de Madara. No le gustaba tener que recurrir a esos métodos, pero era la única forma de que su amigo reaccionara.

—Dices que Izuna moriría si se rompiera el vínculo con su lobo, pero según lo que me contaste, no parece que tú tengas dicho vínculo —habló Madara después de reflexionar sobre ese asunto.

—Oh, mi caso es distinto —respondió. Una vez más, sorprendido porque Madara mencionara su caso en particular—. Yo no tengo pareja, ni he encontrado una, por tanto, no estoy rechazando mi naturaleza. Todo lo contrario, es mi lobo el responsable de eso. Es raro, lo sé. Pero no puede romperse algo que nunca ha estado unido.

De nuevo, Madara pareció reflexionar profundamente sobre esa explicación. Sin darse cuenta, se puso a sí mismo de ejemplo.

—Eso que cuentas, no se aplica en mi caso —dijo, sin importarle que la conversación se desviara hacia un aspecto más íntimo y personal—. No siento que tenga ningún vínculo con mi lobo, pero a diferencia del tuyo, el mío sí responde a los instintos. 

Dio la impresión de que había estado esperando el momento oportuno para confesar aquello. Hashirama se preguntó si había sido casualidad o no ser testigo de ese omega entrando y saliendo de la casa. 

—Es probable que, sin darte cuenta, te hayas impuesto sobre tu lobo —respondió Hashirama, cruzándose de brazos, pensativo—. Siempre quisiste ser más fuerte, y desde que despertaste el Sharingan, ese sentimiento se hizo más grande. No sería extraño pensar que pudiste ganarle a tus instintos hace mucho. 

—¿Quieres decir que rompí mi vínculo para hacerme más fuerte? 

—No, no lo rompiste. Simplemente sometiste a tu lobo —explicó, sin poder disimular el asombro en su voz—. No es algo que pueda hacerse sin más, muy pocos pueden.

Madara tardó poco en aceptar que había podido someter los deseos primarios en pro de su fuerza. Inevitablemente, su ego creció ante esa revelación. 

—Ya entiendo. 

—Tu hermano, Izuna, pero, podría verse sometido por los deseos de su lobo —dijo entonces, retomando el asunto de su protección—. Seguramente notaste cambios de humor durante y después del celo, eso se debe a que su lobo está intentando tomar el control, mucho más fuerte ahora que antes. 

Madara lo sabía, y lo peor era que no podía interferir entre Izuna y su lobo. Quiso darle su espacio, pero temía que Tobirama aprovechara la más mínima oportunidad para acercarse a él y tomarlo en contra de su voluntad. No confiaba en Tobirama, y mucho menos lo haría siendo este un alfa. 

Sus miedos no eran infundados, puesto que, sin saberlo, Tobirama, persistente, aún merodeaba por los alrededores, sin quitarle el ojo de encima al omega, quien se la pasaba en compañía de nadie. Al otro lado de la aldea, se encontraban ellos dos, el albino observando a Izuna de lejos, sintiendo una particular calma con esa simple acción, pero Izuna no era estúpido. 

—Sé que estás ahí. 

Era una verdadera molestia la facilidad con que percibía su aroma, pero más aún, saber que el alfa no le dejaba solo después de decirle que se marchara. 

Izuna había oído rumores de que su hermano iba a traer otro omega para acostarse con él, decidiendo no pasar por casa cuando se hiciera de noche, y afortunadamente, pudo ahorrarse escuchar los gemidos o cualquier sonido obsceno que procediera de la habitación de Madara. 

—No necesito que me vigiles. Sé cuidar de mí mismo. 

Como era de esperar, Tobirama no le respondió. 

No le veía, pero sabía que estaba cerca. Sentado al pie de un árbol, Izuna se planteó buscar lugares menos accesibles para tener, aunque fuera, un momento a solas en paz. 

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —exigió saber. Su lobo estaba que no cabía en sí de júbilo y alegría por tener a su alfa preocupándose por él—. Estás siendo un fastidio. 

—No me iré sin mi hermano —habló Tobirama, eludiendo cualquier otra pregunta que tuviera relación con ellos dos. 

—¿Hashirama? —aventuró, desconcertado.

¿Hashirama se encontraba en la aldea? ¿Por qué iría…? Rápidamente obtuvo la respuesta sin necesidad de preguntarle. Furioso, se puso en pie, su lobo gruñendo, amenazante. Sin dirigirle otra palabra a Tobirama, se alejó de ahí, cruzando la aldea a toda prisa hasta visualizar la silueta de su hermano junto a Hashirama. El albino le siguió, pero no se dejó ver. 

Como si lo dicho por Hashirama hasta el momento tuviera que ser respaldado con pruebas tangibles, la inesperada aparición de Izuna no dejó dudas al respecto. 

—¿¡De nuevo acosando a mi hermano!? 

No era la primera vez que se interponía entre ellos, pero ahora que su lobo parecía dominar sus emociones, su furia era bastante evidente, aunque detrás de su expresión enojada, ocultaba también unos celos exagerados. 

—Izuna… —le llamó Madara, sorprendido. 

Pero el menor estaba demasiado ocupado desafiando a Hashirama, verle ahí de pie como si tal cosa, hablando con Madara como si todavía fueran amigos, le provocó un repudio que no conocía hasta ahora. Tanto él como su lobo estaban de acuerdo en que lo querían lejos de Madara. 

Aun así, lo más chocante fue lo que hizo Izuna a continuación. 

Abrazando a su hermano por la cintura, le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento a Hashirama antes de decir: 

—Madara es mío. 

“Y Tobirama también”, pensó su lobo para sus adentros. 

El albino, escondido a pocos metros de distancia, sintió que le ardían las entrañas viendo esa escena. Su lobo se revolvió con un deseo irrefrenable de saltar sobre Madara, separándolo de Izuna y luego proclamar en voz alta que el omega era suyo. Sacudió la cabeza ante esos nuevos pensamientos, incapaz de mantenerlos bajo control. Cuánto más cerca estaba de Izuna, más irracional se volvía. 

Mientras que Madara parecía azorado por esa muestra tan súbita de amor fraternal, Hashirama empezó a reírse, poniendo ambas manos en alto. 

—No pretendo robártelo. 

Era obvio que Izuna no le creía. 

—¿Por qué viniste? —cuestionó, fulminándole con la mirada—. Si esperas que mi hermano acepte la paz con vuestro clan, estás equivocado. ¡Él jamás confiará en ti!

Pese a lo firmes que sonaron sus palabras, Madara no estaba tan convencido de que fueran ciertas. Era fuerte, pero, ¿hasta qué punto servía para proteger a Izuna? No quiso imaginar lo doloroso que sería perderle para siempre, y el único modo de que estuviera a salvo, sería poniendo fin a la guerra contra los Senju. Estaría dispuesto a claudicar únicamente para no presenciar su muerte, pues en el fondo, sabía que Hashirama seguía siendo más fuerte que él, este nunca luchando a muerte, siempre conteniéndose para no lastimarlo, provocando que el conflicto se alargara años y años. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de Tobirama… 

—¿Nii-san? 

La duda reflejada en los ojos de Izuna lo puso entre la espada y la pared. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía el qué. Se sentía acorralado. Los segundos transcurrieron agonizantes mientras trataba de buscar una salida, mirando fugazmente a Hashirama, quien a su vez, le miraba esperando que dijera algo. 

El dolor y la decepción cubrió el rostro de su hermano, quien retrocedió varios pasos, atónito. 

—Izuna… 

El menor se dio la vuelta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada llena de odio a Hashirama, marchándose con los sentimientos aflorando intensamente. Por primera vez, él y su lobo se sentían compenetrados, unidos por un mismo sentimiento. A cada nuevo paso que daba para alejarse, su odio crecía, dirigido a Hashirama. Reconociendo el aroma de Tobirama cerca, se alejó lo suficiente como para salir de la aldea, pero sin impedir que el alfa le siguiera. Por alguna razón, necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

No era consciente de lo incongruentes que estaban siendo sus acciones, pero con alguien debía descargar su frustración. Sin embargo, no contó con que el alfa se dejara ver enojado mientras esperaba por él; tuvo el presentimiento que se le venía algo grande encima. 

En efecto, Tobirama no parecía contento con la escena de celos que había protagonizado delante de los hermanos mayores. 

—Madara no es tu alfa.

Izuna parpadeó, desconcertado. ¿A qué venía esa obviedad? Por supuesto que no era su alfa, no por nada vivía atado a Tobirama por ser este su pareja predestinada.

—Es mi hermano —dijo como si el albino lo hubiera olvidado.

Pero pronto comprendió por qué el alfa actuaba tan extraño: Izuna no estaba siendo el único dominado por sus emociones.

—¿Celoso? —aventuró casi en tono burlón.

Tobirama gruñó, afirmándolo. Llegados a ese punto, sus lobos habían tomado demasiada libertad, pudiendo comunicarse pese a la ausencia del celo.

—Hueles a él —acusó el Senju, cuyo olfato distinguía el olor por mínimo que fuera.

—No veo acercarte.

Era cierto. Tobirama no había acortado distancias entre ellos desde su encuentro esa mañana.

—Sabes lo que ocurre si lo hago —replicó.

—Entonces seguiré con el olor de mi hermano impregnado —respondió, fingiendo indiferencia. Su lobo, caprichoso y orgulloso, le estaba retando, ansioso por embadurnarse con su aroma.

—Estás siendo irracional.

—Vete si lo prefieres.

Tobirama suspiró. No podía creer que Izuna le alentara a acercarse conociendo las consecuencias posteriores. Su desprecio hacia Hashirama suscitado por mero capricho, su lobo herido porque no estaba recibiendo la atención que merecía. Dándole la espalda, Izuna no se dignó a seguir mirándole a los ojos.

—Me rechazas, como lo ha hecho Madara.

Una oleada de tristeza golpeó al omega, pero también molestia.

—Hasta ahora tú también me rechazaste —le recordó Tobirama, pero no fue lo más acertado. Izuna se sintió atacado, estallando finalmente.

—¡Lo sé! ¡No creas que está siendo fácil para mí todo esto! —gritó, volteándose con el rostro crispado por la furia.

—¡Para mí tampoco lo está siendo! ¡¿Crees que estoy cómodo con este maldito lazo?! —le increpó el alfa, igual de furioso que él—. Apenas puedo cerrar los ojos sin que miles de pensamientos sobre ti me acechen. ¡Y ese estúpido celo...! ¡Lo odio! ¡Te odio a ti y toda esta maldita broma!

Izuna sintió como si le hubieran atravesado con una espada, su lobo haciéndose pequeño y escondiendo la cabeza, profundamente dolido.

—¡Pues vete! —gritó fuera de sí, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia Tobirama y empujándolo violentamente—. ¡Vete y no vuelvas! ¡Si tanto odias esto, ¡¿qué haces aquí, maldito alfa?! ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

—¡Me encantaría hacerlo, pero mi estúpido lobo se vuelve loco si está lejos de ti!

—¡Imponte, maldita sea!

—¡¿Crees que no lo he intentado?! ¡El tuyo también te tiene dominado! ¡Saliste corriendo solo porque te diste cuenta que no eres el centro del universo de Madara!

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Empezaron a forcejear. Izuna queriendo derribarlo mientras que Tobirama le sujetaba las muñecas, gritándose y lanzándose insultos a diestro y siniestro. En algún momento, los forcejeos se convirtieron en golpes, no obstante, los de Izuna acompañados por lágrimas de impotencia. Ya no le importaba verse como un desquiciado, necesitaba sacar todo su sufrimiento, y esa era la única forma que conocía. 

Tobirama se dejó golpear en el rostro, su lobo negándose a devolverle otro golpe más después de pegarle consecutivamente en el cuerpo. Pero la pelea terminó rápido cuando Izuna no pudo soportarlo más y se derrumbó en brazos del alfa, llorando con la cabeza agachada. 

El albino quedó paralizado, procesando que segundos antes se estuvieran gritando y ahora Izuna llorara desconsolado. Ambos habían perdido el control de sus emociones, gritándose todo lo que sentían y pensaban, y que tantos meses reprimieron. 

La calma regresó gradualmente, pero irrumpida por los sollozos del omega. 

—Debiste matarme y ahorrarme todo esto —murmuró Izuna tras un largo silencio.

—No pude. Lo viste con tus propios ojos.

—Odio ser omega —confesó, cabizbajo—. Odio todo esto, y lo único que puede hacerme sentir bien es lo que más detesto.

—Si hablas de mí puedes hacerlo sin…

—No me refería a ti exactamente —aclaró, alzando sus ojos oscuros abnegados en lágrimas, esos que él tanto detestaba—. Hablaba de otra cosa.

Tobirama contuvo la respiración, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Sí, podía aliviar su congoja, pero la calma iba a ser solo momentánea.

—Yo también lo detesto.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, pero solo por esta vez, dejaré de resistirme. Estoy cansado de luchar contra mis instintos.

—Izuna…

"Bésame, por favor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: no sean muy duros con bb Izuna, ahora mismo es una bolita de nervios que necesita amor uwu 
> 
> Por si las dudas, Izuna odia a Hashirama porque le roba la atención de los únicos dos alfas que son importantes para él. Entre Hashi y Tobi hay un vínculo fraternal (no siempre amistoso) y entre Hashi y Mada hay otro vínculo de amor/odio. Izuna siente que Hashi intenta robarle a su nii-san, y lo ve como una amenaza. Por ello su lobo también lo ha declarado como enemigo nº1. Actúa por impulso, no tiene reparos en declarar que son enemigos de los Senju, pero luego le pide a Tobi un beso :v El único que realmente puede ayudarle es precisamente Hashirama (ya se confirmó que es experto en asuntos omegas/alfas, siempre iluminando con su sabiduría), pero si se le acerca, temo que Izuna lo agarre a putazos :c 
> 
> Si no quedó del todo claro el asunto Madara versus su lobo, por favor, preguntadme para que os pueda responder cualquier duda :) 
> 
> ¡Gracias por vuestros kudos y comments! No pensé que este fic llegaría a tener tan buena recepción ;___;


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna toma una dura elección. 
> 
> -advertencia: contenido delicado-

.

.  
Los segundos que le siguieron a esa súplica fueron agónicos para el omega. Era imposible saber en qué estaba pensando Tobirama, su expresión era indescifrable, pero el silencio que iba prolongándose entre ellos no auguraba nada bueno, pero nada le preparó para lo que oiría a continuación. 

—No seas ridículo, Izuna. 

El dolor y la conmoción se reflejaron en el rostro del Uchiha, quien dio un paso atrás. De nuevo humillado, Izuna solo quería desaparecer, sintiéndose el ser más estúpido y patético que hubiera existido jamás. Aunque tarde, Tobirama se dio cuenta de que la había vuelto a fastidiar. 

Qué ingenuo había sido… 

Pedirle un beso a Tobirama...

Se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a irse y pretender que todo aquello no había ocurrido. Su lobo lloraba por ese beso no correspondido, pero él estaba lleno de ira por ese brutal rechazo por parte de su alfa. En esos momentos solo quería estar solo, y pese a que eso no mitigara su dolor, evitaba llevarse más humillaciones. 

—Izuna… 

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —replicó sin voltearse. 

Tobirama no hizo el amago de seguirle, percibiendo con claridad la mezcla de tristeza e ira en sus feromonas. Lo había bien jodido, y ahora no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo. Su parte racional le decía que lo había hecho bien, pero su lobo gruñía furioso, dejando marchar una vez más a su omega. 

Ambos lobos se llamaban, desesperados por estar juntos, pero ni Tobirama ni Izuna se permitieron flaquear. Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos creció, sus aromas no tan notorias, pero reconociéndose aún. Izuna quería alejarse todo lo posible de Tobirama y Madara; ambos habían pisoteado sus sentimientos; no se había equivocado al pensar que se encontraba solo y que nadie llegaría a entender cómo se sentía. 

Siguiendo su olor, Tobirama se sorprendió de percibir que Izuna no se dirigía a la aldea Uchiha, por el contrario, iba en dirección contraria a dónde se hallaban Madara y su hermano. ¿Dónde pensaba ir? Sacudió la cabeza, molesto. No tenía ninguna intención de ir detrás de Izuna por mucho que fuera su omega predestinado. Ya se humilló confesando que lo tenía constantemente en sus pensamientos, algo que jamás debió salir de su boca. 

Miró en la otra dirección, donde su hermano y Madara se hallaban, preguntándose si toda aquella situación tenía algún sentido. 

.  
La súbita aparición de Izuna y posterior huida dejó un rastro de inquietud y temor carcomiendo a Madara por dentro. Hashirama lo supo ver de inmediato. Era bastante obvio que su amigo no sabía lidiar con omegas, aunque su propio hermano fuera uno. 

—Estás preocupado por Izuna. 

Hashirama no lo estaba preguntando, sino afirmando. 

Por supuesto que lo estaba; Tobirama se había ido detrás de él. Sus aromas eran inconfundibles, mucho más que antes. Su instinto le decía que algo no iba bien, pero antes de hacer nada, debía poner punto y final a su discusión con Hashirama. Le daba la sensación de que, por culpa del Senju, él, Madara Uchiha, no conseguía avanzar. 

—Izuna es asunto mío. Contigo no tengo nada más que hablar —replicó con dureza. Tal vez Hashirama había tenido el estúpido pensamiento de que Madara seguiría conversando con él e ignorando que eran enemigos declarados—. Márchate. 

—Lamento decirte que no lograrás ayudar a tu hermano si sigues negando lo evidente. 

—No sabes nada de Izuna. 

—Izuna es un omega. Apenas sabes nada de ellos. 

Madara frunció el ceño con molestia; no estaba acostumbrado a que le replicasen con tanta libertad. Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de cerrarle la boca, pero se contuvo. Concentrándose en el rastro de feromonas tristes que había soltado Izuna, se guió gracias a su buen olfato, tentado de encontrar a Tobirama también y darle su merecido. Muy a su pesar, no había alcanzado el nivel de poder de Hashirama, algo que le carcomía por dentro, preguntándose por qué su Sharingan no era tan poderoso como otros anteriores, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrir la forma para hacerse más fuerte y vencer a Hashirama. 

.

.  
Tobirama estaba furioso con su hermano, pero también lo estaba con Madara, y con el estúpido de Izuna, pero, por encima de todo, esaba furioso consigo mismo. Su lobo le había impulsado a ir detrás del omega y pedirle disculpas, como si eso solucionara algo. Mientras caminaba con paso firme, rastreando el olor de Izuna, —tarea que no le supuso ninguna dificultad—, su mente intentaba desesperadamente, encontrar la respuesta a todos sus problemas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Los instintos no eran algo que pudiesen suprimir, y su lazo con Izuna, a esas alturas, era ya inalterable. 

¿Cuál era la respuesta?

Saliendo de entre los frondosos árboles, Tobirama llegó a lo más alto de una cima rocosa. Por un instante, pensó que se había equivocado tomando una ruta distinta, pero sus ojos rápidamente le mostraron que no era así. Una figura que conocía muy bien, estaba parada en los límites del precipicio. 

Tobirama juró que el latir de su corazón se detuvo varios segundos. 

Sus piernas no respondieron y sus manos temblaron ligeramente. Pese a la oscuridad de la noche y los metros que lo separaban, reconocía a Izuna de espaldas a él, quieto, con el viento ondeando su pelo recogido en una cola baja. Un solo pensamiento se apoderó de su mente: detenerlo. 

Encontrando las fuerzas que momentáneamente le habían abandonado, echó a andar con el corazón encogido en un puño, temiendo que de un momento a otro, Izuna diera un paso más. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que el Uchiha, al que en tantas ocasiones había enfrentado, terminara de esa forma tan cobarde su propia vida. Estaba seguro de que esa no era la solución para ambos. 

—Izuna, escúchame… 

La distancia fue acortada entre ellos, pero Tobirama pensó que nunca lo había sentido tan lejano como ahora. Muchas cosas habían sucedido durante esos meses, y aunque ninguno trató de llevarlo correctamente, ese desenlace era inaceptable. 

—Dejaré de ser una carga —murmuró el omega, cuyos ojos se mantenían fijos en el cielo estrellado. 

—¡No seas estúpido! ¡Que seas omega no significa que seas una carga! 

—Me cansé. Ya no quiero seguir. 

—¡No pretendía burlarme de ti! —gritó el alfa a la desesperada—. ¡Está siendo duro para los dos! ¡Lo sé! Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer… 

—Si muero, todo acabará. 

—¡No lo hagas! 

Izuna se dio la vuelta, observando a Tobirama con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro. Sus párpados se cerraron y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el viento. El albino contempló la escalofriante escena donde Izuna caía cuesta abajo, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos de su vista. 

No lo pensó dos veces: Tobirama utilizó su Hiraishin no Jutsu para teletransportarse junto a Izuna. Su técnica combinada con sus reflejos y velocidad le tardaron tan solo un segundo en rodear el cuerpo del omega con una mano mientras con la otra lanzaba un kunai que se perdió entre las profundidades del bosque que había situado justo debajo suyo. Una vez marcado el terreno y cayendo en picado, volvió a utilizar el jutsu y se teletransportó de nuevo. 

Los pies del Senju tocaron tierra firme, al lado del kunai, sin ningún rasguño, con el cuerpo del omega en brazos. 

Tobirama jamás imaginó que usaría esa técnica para salvar la vida de Izuna, pero dejando a un lado su orgullo, estaba convencido de que había hecho lo correcto. Por su parte, el Uchiha le miraba con los ojos abiertos, incrédulo, pero también con desaprobación. No tardó en zafarse de su agarre, trastabillando cuando se puso en pie, respirando con dificultad tras su intento fallido de acabar con su vida. Sus rodillas no lo sostuvieron por mucho tiempo y cayó apoyándose con las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, una gota de sudor frío deslizándose por su sien. 

Tobirama también se puso recto, sus ojos desviándose hacia su mano que seguía temblando, aún más que antes. Permaneció sin moverse, tratando de procesar la situación, pero por primera vez, no pudo pensar fríamente. La vida de Izuna había estado a punto de escaparse de entre sus manos. 

Izuna profirió un grito de frustración y seguidamente rompió en llanto. Sus uñas arañaron la tierra, apretando las manos en un puño, dejando caer la cabeza en señal de derrota. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas, desgarrando su voz mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños. 

El alfa no hizo nada para impedir que Izuna se desahogara, escuchando aquel llanto imperturbable, o eso quería aparentar. Había fallado como alfa; o mejor dicho, le había fallado como alfa. Dirigiendo su mirada a Izuna, se agachó delante suyo, levantando su rostro por el mentón y observando su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Extrañamente su mano ya no temblaba. 

—No vuelvas a intentar algo así, Izuna. 

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? 

—Si querías un beso, no era necesario que te lanzaras para obtener uno. 

—¿Qué…?

Izuna ahogó un jadeo en boca de Tobirama, viéndose desarmado por completo cuando esos labios fríos tocaron los suyos, besándolo posesivamente. Quiso resistirse, pero se sometió con demasiada facilidad a los deseos de su omega. Cerró los ojos, notando el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en la punta de su lengua. Tobirama profundizó el beso todavía más, entrelazando las lenguas con ferocidad, moviendo sus labios sin vacilación y robándole el aliento al omega. 

Le sujetó la nuca para evitar que se separara, sintiendo un placer nunca antes experimentado. Su lobo soltaba gruñidos, excitado porque finalmente se había rendido a sus instintos más primarios. El lobo de Izuna también gruñía, complacido porque sus deseos por fin eran correspondidos. 

Pronto se quedó sin respiración, cortando bruscamente el beso para coger una bocanada de aire. Sin embargo, Tobirama le sujetó el rostro fuertemente, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente. 

—¿Me escuchaste? No vuelvas a cometer una locura como esa. 

Izuna miró los ojos profundos y rojos de Tobirama, sintiéndose totalmente indefenso y vulnerable ante él. No estaba seguro de si hablaba su lobo o él. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no salió nada de su boca, solamente un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta de Tobirama, y quería probar hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar. 

Pareció que un breve asentimiento fue suficiente para el alfa, quien sujetó a Izuna por los hombros y lo clavó contra el suelo, posicionándose él encima. Izuna dejó escapar un gemido al sentir sus cuerpos juntos. Tobirama unió sus bocas, imponiéndose como alfa era, desprendiendo su aroma y marcando conscientemente a Izuna. No había renunciado a su lado racional, pero decidió que era preferible someterse a sus instintos antes que perder la cabeza definitivamente como había estado a punto de suceder. 

Izuna, por contra, arqueó el cuello, pidiendo en silencio que le marcara. El alfa captó el mensaje, y descendiendo sus labios por la mandíbula, olisqueó el aroma del omega. Delicioso. Izuna aún no era suyo, pero una marca era todo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo suyo. 

—Hazlo —suplicó este. 

Su lobo respondió afirmativamente, pero Tobirama sabía que no era buena idea. En su lugar, se dedicó a marcarlo con su olor, lamiendo la curva de su cuello donde se mordía para implantar la marca que los uniría de por vida. 

“Alfa… Por favor…”

—Aún no. 

Un quejido salió de la boca del omega. Con sus brazos intentó apartarlo, decepcionado con su respuesta. Lo empujó, y Tobirama, sorprendentemente, se hizo a un lado, entendiendo que ya había sido suficiente. Habían sido muchas emociones y debía procesarlas una a una con calma, y con Izuna cerca, era imposible. 

Izuna puso cierta distancia entre ellos, respirando agitadamente. Como Tobirama, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Su determinación por acabar con su vida había desaparecido, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿Debía regresar a la aldea? ¿Con los suyos? ¿Su clan? ¿Su hermano? Había traicionado su clan cediendo a sus instintos omegas, no era digno de llevar el símbolo de los Uchihas en la espalda ni de portar el apellido. No merecía volver con su hermano como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No podía negar lo evidente. 

Su clan había dejado de ser su hogar. 

—Dile a Madara que no intente buscarme —habló, dándole la espalda a Tobirama—. Desde hoy, dejo de ser un Uchiha. 

Tobirama abrió la boca para replicar, pero lo que no esperó fue que Izuna se quitara la túnica donde había grabado el abanico. La tela cayó alrededor de sus pies, avanzando varios pasos con la intención de perderse en el bosque. Tampoco era digno de ser portador del Sharingan, por lo que decidió no volver a usarlo. 

—Estás sacando las cosas de contexto —le increpó Tobirama. 

—No, ahora veo las cosas con más claridad —replicó—. Ser un Uchiha o ser un omega. Haga lo que haga, siempre ganan mis instintos. Se acabó huir. No volveré a luchar contra ti nunca más. 

—¿Y pretendes que Madara lo acepte? 

—Le he fallado. Madara nunca se hubiera rendido, pero yo ya lo he hecho. 

—Estarás desprotegido. 

—Cuidaré de mí mismo. 

—Izuna, no tienes porqué hacer esto. 

El omega esbozó una sonrisa, pero la tristeza se percibía en cada feromona que le rodeaba. Tenía que hacerlo. Tuvo que saberlo desde el momento en que se presentó como omega y descubrió que Tobirama era su pareja predestinada. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a lidiar con una posible marca por parte del alfa, pero le consolaba saber que al menos no tendría que fingir más delante de su clan. 

No le producía ninguna felicidad o alivio aceptar a Tobirama como su alfa, pero las propias circunstancias le habían traído hasta esa resolución. Empezó a caminar, dejando atrás su túnica y desapareciendo entre los árboles, ayudado por la oscuridad de la noche. No iba desarmado, pero a Tobirama le preocupaba que su vida se viera en peligro. Arrodillándose frente a la tela de ropa, contempló el abanico rojo, símbolo que tanto repudiaba. 

¿Tanto se despreciaba Izuna como para abandonar su identidad? 

¿Era esa la solución a su unión forzada?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Han pasado varios meses desde que publiqué el último cap. Confieso que estuve bloqueada respecto a este cap, no sabía cómo tirarlo adelante, ninguna idea que surgía me convencía, y aunque no estoy del todo satisfecha, este es el resultado. Podría decirse que este es el fin de la primera parte. Sigo teniendo dudas acerca de cómo continuar de ahora en adelante, los personajes se vuelven más complejos como sus acciones/emociones. Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, haré lo mejor que pueda. 
> 
> Y respecto al cap, ¿qué puedo deciros? Creo justo que Izuna haya tomado la decisión de no ser más un Uchiha. Recordemos que los Uchiha (excepto Itachi y Shisui), tenían un vinculo muy fuerte con el clan, tanto como para anteponerlo a todo. Y si hablamos de un periodo de guerras, se acentúa todavía más. Izuna quiere estar solo, pero no le será tan sencillo. Tobirama ha entendido que, ceder a sus instintos, puede ser bueno para no volverse loco. Lleva mucha presión encima, y su objetivo será encontrar un equilibrio. 
> 
> Por último, quiero decir que amo con todo mi corazón vuestros reviews. No saben cuanto los aprecio -inserte corazones- Gracias por darme su opinión sincera, siento que vivís este fic tan intensamente como lo hago yo, y es hermoso. Seguiré esforzándome para traeros más actualizaciones... Os quiero!!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara quiere encontrar a Izuna a como dé lugar. 
> 
> Tobirama tomará una importante decisión.

A Madara le costaba seguir el rastro de Izuna. Sus pasos no habían abandonado territorio Uchiha aún, pero si continuaba adentrándose más, pronto llegaría a los límites, y eso ya no era de su agrado. Estaba especialmente inquieto, no solamente por la seguridad de Izuna, sino porque su olfato percibía también el olor de Tobirama. Cuando ambos aromas fueron ya imperceptibles, activó su Sharingan, detectando de inmediato el chakra de Tobirama no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él, pero el de su hermano no lo detectó. 

Aquello no era una buena señal. 

Aceleró sus pasos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el Senju. En su cabeza todavía resonaban las palabras de Hashirama, poniendo en evidencia su escaso conocimiento acerca de los omegas. ¿Y si realmente se había equivocado? ¿Debió tratar a Izuna como un omega en lugar de hacerlo como su hermano? Madara se sentía muy confuso, pero esa confusión no se comparaba con ese miedo creciente que se iba apoderando de él. 

No tuvo que dejarlo solo. 

Corriendo a gran velocidad, se aproximó a Tobirama por detrás, visualizando su figura en medio del bosque sin moverse. Pese a desconocer la situación, no le cabía duda de que Tobirama era responsable de lo que había sucedido con Izuna. Lleno de ira contenida, se abalanzó sobre él cuando lo tuvo a pocos metros y lo agarró del cuello, alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo. El albino contrajo el rostro en una mueca, colocando las dos manos sobre el brazo de Madara en un vano intento por zafarse. 

—¿Dónde está Izuna? 

Sin esperar una respuesta inmediata, Madara le oprimió la garganta, cortándole la respiración para hacerle entender que su vida pendía de un hilo. Tobirama trató de forcejear, viendo en esos ojos rojos como la sangre, un breve destello de placer manchado de crueldad. Era obvio que Madara en el fondo gozaba de tener en sus manos la vida del Senju, literalmente hablando. 

—No… N-No sé… 

—Di lo que sepas o te mataré. 

Tobirama sintió el peligro más cerca que nunca. Era consciente que contra el Uchiha no tenía nada que hacer, y eso le ponía en una clara desventaja. 

—S-Se… ha id… ido… 

Madara frunció el ceño. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Izuna se había ido? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? No satisfecho con esa respuesta, estrujó la garganta todavía más. El rostro de Tobirama empezaba a ponerse morado, luchando por respirar. 

—¿Dices que se ha ido? ¿¡Dónde!? ¡Responde! —exigió. 

Tobirama no estaba seguro de si llegados a ese punto, Madara quería respuestas o matarlo sin rodeos. Aun así, intentó contestar como pudo. 

—N-No lo… dijo… No… quiere qu-que… lo busquen…

Madara se mostró aún más furioso que antes. No lograba comprender por qué Izuna haría tal cosa como irse sin más. Necesitaba encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, pero antes debía decidir qué hacer con el Senju. ¿Matarlo? Le resultaría tan sencillo… 

—¡Madara! 

La voz de Hashirama se escuchó potente, llamándole en advertencia. Le había seguido, por supuesto. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en Tobirama, quien prácticamente se había quedado ya sin aire. Vaciló unos segundos, pero finalmente lo soltó, no creyendo conveniente matar a Tobirama en ese momento. Este cuando se vio libre de su agarre, lo miró con profundo odio y desprecio. 

Hashirama se acercó a ellos, sereno, sin alterarse pero con esa aura imponente rodeándole. Madara fue el primero en percibir lo evidente: Hashirama tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, y algo le decía que no era solamente por haber amenazado a su hermano. 

—Izuna ha decidido irse —habló el líder de los Senju alto y claro—. Y vosotros sois los culpables de esa decisión. 

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió Madara, volteándose hacia él con voz amenazante.

Pero Hashirama no se amedrentó. 

—Habéis empujado a Izuna hasta sus límites y este es el resultado. Sobretodo tú, Tobirama —señaló sin abandonar ese tono tosco y de desaprobación—. En ningún momento le mostraste apoyo ni le hiciste sentir seguro. Debiste notar sus miedos y tormentos y no hiciste nada…

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó su hermano, rabioso. Como Madara, ahora su atención estaba centrada totalmente en Hashirama—. Casi siempre estaba pendiente de él aunque no quisiera. Cuando su celo terminó, lo primero que hice fue ir para verificar que ningún alfa le hubiera marcado, aún con el riesgo de que algún Uchiha me descubriera. 

—¿Qué? —increpó Madara, dirigiendo su vista a Tobirama. 

—Eso no es suficiente —le rebatió Hashirama. 

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡No soy como tú, Anija! —le replicó con los puños apretados—. Izuna es un Uchiha, un enemigo. ¿Pensaste que esta unión forzada ayudaría a reconciliar los dos clanes? ¡Solo lo ha complicado más! ¡Si no hubiera usado el…! —Tobirama se mordió la lengua. No podía decir delante de Madara nada acerca del intento de suicidio de Izuna. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta que volvió hablar—. Nuestro lazo resiste a duras penas. 

—Si no me equivoco, entiendo que no tienes ninguna intención de ayudar a tu omega —declaró Hashirama, nada contento con la actitud de su hermano. 

Tobirama parecía verse entre la espada y la pared. El que Hashirama se refiriera a Izuna como “su omega” lo ponía en la peor de las tesituras, pero entonces, intervino Madara, furioso. 

—¡No te entrometas en algo que no te incumbe! —gritó el Uchiha a su antiguo amigo—. Quien ayude a Izuna, seré yo. 

—Te advertí que Izuna se vería superado por sus emociones y sus instintos se saldrían de su control, y aun así, tampoco hiciste nada —le recordó Hashirama con severidad—. Ahora mismo debe sentirse abandonado por los dos únicos alfas que son importantes para él. Esta situación es responsabilidad vuestra, si queréis ayudarle, encontradle antes de que sea demasiado tarde. 

Ni Madara ni Tobirama tomaron bien que Hashirama les culpara de la súbita huida de Izuna, ni tampoco que les llamara —implícitamente—, alfas irresponsables. Pero lo que más les enfureció, fue que este les dijera lo que debían hacer con respecto a Izuna. 

—Izuna volverá —afirmó Madara, aunque no muy convencido. Hashirama había logrado sembrar la duda en su interior. Debía reconocer que no se había preocupado del todo por su hermano, ¿había sido un error darle su espacio? Tal vez tuvo que estar más pendiente de él y reconfortarle en lugar de dejarle en su soledad. Si algo malo le sucedía, jamás podría vivir con ello. 

Por su parte, Tobirama no sabía qué hacer. No estaba tan seguro de que Izuna regresara tras renunciar a su clan. Ni en la situación más hipotética y optimista, donde su supuesta relación pudiera darse gracias a que el omega había abandonado su apellido, lograrían estar juntos, puesto que Madara nunca lo consentiría. 

¿Debería ponerle al corriente de lo que había hecho su hermano? 

—Izuna no querrá ser encontrado —le rebatió—. Dejó su túnica atrás, renunciando a su clan. 

—Estás mintiendo —respondió enseguida Madara.

—Yo mismo vi como lo hacía. No entiendo qué pretende huyendo de esta forma, pero hace rato que dejé de oler su aroma. Seguramente se habrá ocultado. 

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —exigió saber, asumiendo que Tobirama había sido el causante de esa huida. 

—¡No tuve nada que ver! ¡Yo solo…! 

De nuevo se calló antes de hablar más de la cuenta. Hashirama pareció darse cuenta de que escondía algo importante, pero en vez de presionarle, optó por ser más práctico. 

—Eres su alfa, Tobirama. Te guste o no, tu sitio está junto a él. 

Madara ya había oído suficiente. No permitiría que Tobirama encontrara a Izuna antes que él. Hashirama podía decir cuánto quisiera, pero siendo omega o no, le haría entrar en razón. Eran hermanos, compartían un vínculo de sangre; un vínculo mucho más fuerte que el que tenían Izuna y Tobirama. 

—No te acercarás a Izuna mientras yo pueda evitarlo —dijo Madara, ignorando completamente las advertencias de Hashirama—. Mantente alejado de él. 

—Así no conseguirás otra cosa que perjudicar a Izuna —replicó Hashirama, contrariado. 

—¡Silencio! No tenéis nada que hacer aquí, marchaos. 

Les dio una última mirada de advertencia antes de dar un salto y perderse entre los árboles. Tobirama llevaba razón cuando mencionó que el aroma de Izuna era imperceptible, pero no necesitaba buscarlo por su olor, lo encontraría porque era su hermano. La condición de Izuna estaba siendo un contratiempo difícil de lidiar, mucho más ahora que el indeseable de Tobirama no dejaba de merodear cerca suyo… Si encontrase un alfa adecuado que le diera cierta estabilidad... 

Madara borró ese pensamiento de inmediato. No podía obligarle a que aceptara una unión con otro alfa, eso solo le haría más infeliz. No, estaba convencido de que no era necesario hacer tal cosa. Hablaría con su hermano y le haría entrar en razón antes del amanecer. Le haría saber que era la persona más importante, y que nadie estaba por encima de él. 

.

.  
Izuna había hecho una locura; lo sabía, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Solamente cuando se vio desamparado en territorio hostil, se percató del peligro real que corría. Sin embargo, intentó recomponerse. Era un ninja entrenado desde que tenía uso de razón, había luchado en innumerables batallas, y dominaba a la perfección los jutsus de fuego. También poseía el Sharingan, lo cual le daba ventaja sobre posibles enemigos, aunque luego recordó que había rechazado utilizarlo por ser un rasgo distintivo de los Uchiha. Suspiró pesadamente, deteniéndose unos instantes. ¿Qué pensaría Madara cuando descubriera que se había ido por propia voluntad? ¿Lo repudiaría? Seguro que sí. Para Madara no había nada más valioso que el clan. Eso le entristecía profundamente. 

Era un desertor, un desterrado, un traidor. 

¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? ¿Vivir para sí mismo? Si encontraba un lugar seguro y apartado de los otros clanes, podía confiar en tener una vida tranquila, y cuando apareciera su celo… Simplemente lo dejaría pasar. Era inevitable, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que Tobirama lo hallara dado su fuerte vínculo. Siendo estrictamente objetivos, le sería imposible defenderse o resistirse. Si lo marcaba, se convertiría en su omega para siempre. 

No era una perspectiva agradable. Izuna detestaba a Tobirama, pero su lobo lo reclamaba siempre que aparecía por sorpresa. Por un momento se imaginó como omega del Senju, componiendo una mueca ante esa visión. No estaba preparado para eso, pero tampoco tenía elección. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir oponiéndose a su naturaleza omega. 

No obstante, se centró en lo prioritario: dar con un lugar seguro. 

Era consciente que los ninjas usaban la oscuridad a su favor para atacar de improvisto, por lo que fue con mucho sigilo, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido que le delatara en caso de que hubiera ninjas al acecho. No conocía del todo bien el terreno, pero gracias a su desarrollado olfato, era capaz de detectar la presencia de alfas. Alguna pobre ventaja debía tener el ser un omega. Pensó en aquel refugio dónde Madara lo llevó para protegerlo cuando sufrió su primer celo, pero lo descartó debido a la distancia que lo separaba. Además, su hermano y Tobirama eran conocedores de ese lugar, no era una buena opción. 

Siguió adelante, tratando de orientarse pese a ser de noche. No tenía ni idea de si se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar o no, pero cada vez que lo recordaba, le acometía un sentimiento de culpa y pena. 

Después de lo que le parecieron horas vagando sin un rumbo fijo, dio con una especie de morada, aparentemente deshabitada. Frunció la nariz antes de dar cualquier paso en falso; olisqueando el aire en busca de algún rastro o señal de alfas. Nada. Todo parecía estar bien. Aún era de noche, pero intuyó que no faltaba mucho para que empezaran a verse los primeros rayos de sol. Entró en la casa construida con pilas de madera, sin aberturas al exterior. La cortina hecha con bambú que servía de puerta no inspiraba mucha seguridad, pero confiaba en sus instintos para percibir el peligro. 

El interior no era muy amplio, de hecho, solo constaba de un espacio cuadrado, con un hueco en el medio para apilar troncos y encender una hoguera. Carecía absolutamente de todo, pero se conformó. Apoyándose en una esquina, se dejó caer y se cruzó de brazos, esperando poder conciliar el sueño. Había sido una noche muy intensa y solo quería descansar. Cerró los ojos, y aunque su cabeza no dejaba de revivir lo ocurrido en el precipicio con Tobirama, sucumbió en cuestión de segundos, durmiéndose con la frente apoyada en la pared. 

.

.  
Transcurrieron varias horas hasta que Izuna abrió los ojos, molesto por la luz que se filtraba a través de la cortina de bambú. Había dormido, pero no lo suficiente. Se frotó el rostro, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la claridad del lugar. Lo reconoció enseguida: la pequeña casa que había elegido como refugio provisional. Sabía de sobra que no era buena idea permanecer en el mismo sitio por demasiado tiempo siendo omega; los alfas detectaban con mucha facilidad la presencia de omegas solitarios. 

Se puso de pie, notándose hambriento. No era especialmente cómodo buscarse la comida, sobretodo cuando siempre lo habían hecho por él, pero no le quedaba otra si quería sobrevivir. Salió de la casa y procedió a la caza de algún pequeño animal que le sirviera de alimento. Gracias a sus habilidades, no tardó en capturar a un zorro que merodeaba cerca de donde se había instalado. Contento con el resultado, regresó con las tripas rugiendo, preguntándose si habría algún río donde poder beber agua. 

No fue hasta al cabo de unas horas que Izuna empezó a sentir el peso de la soledad. Si bien él se había mantenido apartado del resto del clan durante esos último meses, la sensación era totalmente distinta. Estando ahí, las voces de los Uchihas llegaban a sus oídos, los más pequeños le pedían con insistencia que les enseñara técnicas nuevas, y en algún momento del día, regresaría junto a su hermano. 

Ahora no tenía nada de eso. 

Una gran melancolía se apoderó de él. 

Resguardado en esa casa, Izuna ignoró el tiempo que pasó ahí. El silencio que le rodeaba se le hacía difícil de sobrellevar, y el creciente miedo de ser descubierto lo mantenía en alerta constante. Sin embargo, su escondrijo fue descubierto antes de lo esperado. Cerca del atardecer, todos sus sentidos se activaron, sintiendo la presencia de un alfa… Y no era un alfa cualquiera. 

Se puso en posición defensiva, aguardando con el latir de su corazón acelerado. Frunció la nariz, esperando notar otro aroma, pero aparentemente el alfa acudía solo. No había previsto que lo encontrara precisamente él; de entre todos los alfas, este era el que menos ganas tenía de ver. 

—Por fin te encontré —dijo, apareciendo Hashirama con una sonrisa en el rostro tras la cortina. 

Izuna puso una mueca. No soportaba que el Senju le hablara como si fueran compañeros, o peor, como amigos. 

—Vete —espetó, dejando en claro que no era bienvenido. 

—Lo que hiciste fue una imprudencia, preocupaste a Madara —empezó, ignorando el tono hostil con que le hablaba Izuna—. Puedo llegar a entender que actuaras tan impulsivamente, pero huir no te hará ningún bien. 

—No. No puedes entender cómo me siento —escupió con rabia contenida. 

Hashirama lo observó detenidamente, asintiendo y dándole la razón. 

—Tienes razón, soy un alfa y muchas cosas escapan a mi comprensión, pero he conocido a muchos omegas como tú, que quieren negar su naturaleza o huir de lo que son. Pensáis que es una maldición, un castigo y una deshonra, pero no es verdad. 

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! 

—Sé lo suficiente como para advertirte de lo que sucederá si sigues negando a tu lobo y reprimiendo tus instintos —respondió, serio. 

—¡No me importa! ¡Nada puede ser peor que estos últimos meses! —exclamó, sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos. 

—Izuna, escúchame —habló Hashirama sin gritar, pero con voz potente—. Ser alfa u omega no es algo que se pueda negar o ignorar. Existen ciertas excepciones donde un alfa pueda ser capaz de aplacar sus instintos, pero no en tu caso. Entre tú y Tobirama se ha formado una unión que ha ido fortaleciéndose sin daros cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo, puede romperse si los dos insistís en rechazar ese vínculo que os une. Si eso llegara a ocurrir… No soportarías tal dolor, pudiendo incluso morir. 

Izuna sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Jamás había considerado que su vida iba a correr tal riesgo. Él, que había suplicado a Tobirama que lo matara y se había arrojado por un acantilado para acabar con su vida, ahora temblaba ligeramente. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿No era eso lo que tanto deseaba? Sin embargo, una parte suya tenía miedo. Miedo de que se cumpliera. 

Inspiró profundamente, intentando no sucumbir al pánico. 

—Si no soy yo, será Tobirama. Ninguno pidió esa unión, y si lo que dices es cierto, terminará por romperse irremediablemente. Esto ya no tiene arreglo. 

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —aventuró Hashirama. 

Se produjo un tenso silencio entre ellos. 

—No… Yo no… No sé lo que quiero —confesó, sintiendo una súbita angustia subir por su pecho—. No sé lo que soy… No sé qué se supone que debo ser… Me detesto a mí mismo por ser omega, y si tan solo pudiera… dejar de sentir esta opresión… Siento que me está devorando por dentro. 

Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Sin pretenderlo, había cargado con ese dolor por meses, sin hallar una forma de hacerse sentir mejor. ¿Su vida realmente se estaría acortando lentamente? 

—Hay una forma —declaró el Senju. Por primera vez, Izuna le miró, expectante—. Hay una forma de evitar que acabes muriendo, pero debes estar dispuesto a aceptar lo que eres. Tu lobo es parte de ti, y necesita de su otra mitad para sobrevivir. Para ello, debes liberar tus instintos. Sentirte cómodo con estos, y por encima de todo, sentirte cómodo con tu alfa. 

—Eso es imposible —murmuró Izuna, agachando el rostro—. Tobirama jamás querrá… 

De golpe, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, sus fosas nasales dilatándose al verse azotado por ese aroma tan familiar y que, en secreto, había anhelado desesperadamente. Levantó el rostro, contemplando atónito la figura de Tobirama detrás de su hermano. ¿Cuando…? 

—Tobirama ha accedido a intentarlo. 

Su corazón dio un vuelco, mirando al albino sin aliento. El alfa se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con esa expresión suya hosca, evitando hacer contacto visual con él, pero sin intención de irse o contradecir a su hermano. 

Fue solo un instante, pero Izuna sintió que la opresión en el pecho era un poco más ligera.   
.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: la cosa está que arde agrhsja Me gustó mucho escribir este cap, quería que Izuna se sintiera más próximo al lector, la situación estaba llegando a un punto alarmante, Izuna estaba totalmente perdido y desorientado consigo mismo, peeero afortunadamente, Hashirama llegó y le hizo saber que Tobirama empezará a comportarse como su alfa (?) Quien sabe... 
> 
> ¿Quién cree que Madara tomará bien esa noticia? jujuju


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama e Izuna ceden y permiten conocerse mejor. 
> 
> Madara enfrenta a Tobirama.

Tobirama siempre había pensado que su hermano era un poco ingenuo, idealista y, a veces, molesto. No apoyaba del todo el sueño de unir los dos clanes, Senju y Uchiha, y formar una aldea conjunta. No porque estuviera a favor de prolongar las guerras; él había vivido en sus propias carnes el dolor de perder a todos sus hermanos menores, y, por supuesto, no quería lo mismo para las generaciones futuras. 

¿Cuál era el problema entonces? 

Los Uchihas. 

Un clan siniestro, rodeado de una aura oscura y ese característico Sharingan que aparecía siempre que uno de ellos experimentaba una súbita e intensa emoción, casi siempre negativa. Recordaba el día en que Izuna despertó el Sharingan, en pleno campo de batalla. A sus trece años había presenciado la muerte de su mejor amigo, —según lo que había deducido—, y él mismo había sido testigo del cambio ocular que sucedió en un instante: el iris volviéndose rojo como la sangre, formándose dos aspas negras alrededor de la pupila. 

Eran un clan peligroso. Si bien los otros también eran una amenaza, el nivel de poder no era el mismo ni por asombro. No confiaba en que pudieran vivir pacíficamente con ellos en caso de que se diera un milagro y se unieran para crear una aldea.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba ya. 

Izuna Uchiha se encontraba recostado sobre su pecho, encogido y visiblemente agotado. No estaba en celo, pero su estado tan delicado no auguraba nada bueno. No podía decir que no entendía qué hacía ahí, brindando… ¿protección? ¿seguridad? ¿estabilidad? a su omega. Hashirama le había sugerido que dejara salir a flote sus instintos, que dejara de resistirse y de rechazar esa desdichada unión.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo sin perder el control? 

No era exagerado afirmar que Izuna se había convertido en su punto débil. Solo bastaba sentirlo, a pesar de la distancia, para romperse todas sus defensas. Tan solo un suspiro que saliera de los labios de Izuna para estrecharlo más fuerte entre sus brazos como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Quería creer en las palabras de su hermano, en lo que anteriormente le había dicho para disipar sus miedos. 

―Haz lo que te digan los instintos, Tobirama. Ahora que Izuna no está bajo los efectos del celo, tu lobo no se va a descontrolar. Permanece a su lado, calma su lobo. Necesitan estar juntos sin ningún tipo de amenaza. 

Hashirama parecía olvidar constantemente que ambos pertenecían a clanes distintos. Si ellos mismos no eran una amenaza para el otro, lo sería Madara. No le apetecía morir a manos del líder de los Uchiha, pero su hermano le había prometido que detendría a Madara si este intentaba ir a por él. Por esa razón, estaba en constante alerta, frunciendo la nariz a la espera de detectar el olor de Madara. 

“Alfa… Duele” 

La voz de Izuna le sacó de sus cavilaciones, volviendo la vista a su rostro. Por un instante pensó que había entrado en celo, pues esa voz solo la había escuchado una vez, cuando los dos se encontraron inducidos por sus instintos más primarios. Pero se equivocó; Izuna simplemente se había rendido a sus instintos por propia voluntad. 

No podía decir que no se sentía incómodo con ello. Izuna completamente vulnerable ante él, indefenso y… entregado. Tragó duro, desviando la mirada antes de que le asaltaran imágenes inapropiadas en su cabeza. Con su pulgar acariciaba la nuca del omega, describiendo círculos en su piel para calmarlo, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Izuna frotaba su rostro contra su pecho, buscando desesperado más calor y confort. 

Su lobo luchaba por salir, ansioso por conectar de nuevo con el lobo de Izuna, y él, a duras penas, lo contenía. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tobirama sabía la respuesta desde hacía mucho. 

Miedo. 

Tenía miedo de que todo se descontrolara, porque… ¿Qué había peor que estar atado a tu enemigo por un lazo del destino? 

—Si Izuna muere, tú también sucumbirás tarde o temprano —había dicho Hashirama. 

Que ridiculo. Morir por rechazar una unión que nunca pidió. 

“Alfa... Te necesito” 

Tobirama fingió no oírlo. El tono de súplica caló hondo en su interior, su lobo removiéndose, deseando tomar el control. Recordaba el rostro abatido de Izuna, el dolor impregnado en cada una de sus palabras antes de dejarse caer desde el precipicio. El enorme alivio que recorrió su cuerpo cuando tuvo a Izuna entre sus brazos, a salvo. El beso que le dio tan sorpresivamente como estúpidamente, el desbordante placer que sintió en cada fibra de su ser, el aroma hipnotizándole, haciéndole perder la cabeza… 

“Alfa… Bésame” 

No supo cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar antes que su raciocinio, pero antes de tomar conciencia de lo que hacía, sus labios ya se habían encontrado con los de Izuna, besándolo suavemente, notando de nuevo aquel contraste con sus fríos labios y el calor que emanaba del omega. Con la mano que tenía libre le sujetó el rostro, acariciando su mejilla mientras la otra seguía firme en su nuca. 

Feromonas de placer llenaron el lugar, el lobo de Tobirama gruñendo complacido ante esa reacción. Sus labios lo buscaban demandante, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca con la lengua, sin darle tiempo a Izuna a tomar aire. No quería reconocerlo, pero cada estremecimiento y cada gemido que él provocaba, solo le hacía querer más de su omega.   
Una parte suya cansada de resistirse, de mantenerse frío e impasible cuando en su interior anhelaba el toque de Izuna, sus suspiros y su calidez. Quizás no era tan malo dejarse llevar una vez más… Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, obligándose a abrir más la boca, transformando ese beso en algo más posesivo, más hambriento. Movido por sus instintos, Izuna se acomodó sobre el regazo del alfa, queriendo sentir más de él. Gimió débilmente cuando notó el agarre en su cintura, deseando que esas manos tocaran todo su cuerpo. 

Jadeantes, rompieron el beso, observándose con la mirada oscurecida por el placer. En ambos todavía persistía un resquicio de cordura, pero no fueron necesarias las palabras entre ellos. Conectados por algo que iba más allá del entendimiento, sentían las emociones del otro, comprendiendo cada pequeño gesto o mirada. Tentativamente, Tobirama deslizó el dedo índice por la curva del cuello de Izuna, ahí donde debía ir su marca. Soltando otro gruñido, acercó sus labios, besando esa zona que hizo estremecer al omega, pegándose más a su cuerpo y arqueando su cuello para darle mejor acceso. 

No iba a marcarlo aún. En su lugar, quería darse el tiempo suficiente para conocer a su omega en la intimidad, saber qué tan exigente podía ser para luego complacerlo sin reparo alguno. No pretendía asustarlo apresurando las cosas, después de todo, Izuna era suyo. 

Sin embargo, el poco raciocinio que conversaba Tobirama se esfumó por completo cuando su lobo detectó otro alfa aproximándose. Gruñó alto, reconociendo ese repugnante aroma sin esfuerzo. Sujetó a su omega, rodeándolo con sus brazos y frotando su nariz contra el cuello de este, provocándole más gemidos. Lucía amenazante, casi furioso por la presencia de ese alfa. El omega pero, quiso calmarlo. Escondió el rostro en su hombro, soltando feromonas para relajarlo, recibiendo encantado el aroma del alfa que lo impregnaba con posesividad. 

En el exterior unas feromonas de rabia llenaban el ambiente. 

Madara, con expresión sombría, observaba desafiante a Hashirama que lucía inquieto. Inútilmente, intentó razonar con el Uchiha. 

—Madara, escucha, tu hermano… 

“¡Cierra la boca, Hashirama!”

Hashirama sintió el verdadero peligro. Nunca había escuchado la voz alfa de su amigo, y pese a que no tuvo efecto sobre él, sintió el odio con que escupió cada palabra. Madara estaba realmente furioso. 

—Izuna necesita… 

“¡Izuna no necesita de ese alfa!” 

El Senju no quería hacerle daño, pero no era tan iluso como para creer que Madara aceptaría dialogar sin presentar batalla previa. El aura de su rival se enturbiaba, volviéndolo más peligroso, o mejor dicho, su chakra adquiriendo un matiz más oscuro. No era la primera vez que sucedía, y Hashirama temía que Madara se viera consumido, cegado por el odio que afloraba más a menudo de lo que le gustaría. Tobirama, e incluso su padre, le habían advertido en múltiples ocasiones que el clan Uchiha era peligroso, no solamente por su indiscutible poder, sino por algo siniestro que parecían compartir todos. No era pura casualidad que el Sharingan despertara cuando los Uchiha experimentaban cierto dolor o pena. 

No le quedaba más opción que asestarle un golpe brutal. 

—¡Izuna intentó quitarse la vida! —exclamó, alzando la voz como pocas veces hacía—. ¡Tobirama lo impidió, pero Izuna todavía desprende feromonas de miedo! Su estabilidad emocional pende de un hilo, si irrumpes y te llevas a tu hermano a la fuerza, es posible que nunca vuelva a ser el mismo. ¡Piensa en tu hermano como omega, y no como un Uchiha! ¡Si de verdad te importa Izuna, olvida nuestra rivalidad aunque solo sea por una vez! 

Madara enmudeció, su expresión congelada tras el impacto de esas palabras. Su chakra no disminuyó, pero Hashirama lo conocía demasiado bien, percibiendo un creciente miedo tras su fríos y despiadados ojos. Era su única esperanza para que Madara no entrase en pelea, si persistía, si ignoraba el sufrimiento de Izuna… 

Tras producirse un tenso y largo silencio que cayó sobre los hombros de Hashirama como un peso muerto, Madara desvió su mirada hacia la casa, frunciendo levemente la nariz. Su olfato distinguió distintos tipos de feromonas, y para su disgusto, predominaban las de placer por encima del resto. Entrecerró los ojos, conteniendo su furia. Tardó, pero llegó a una resolución, cruzándose de brazos sin moverse de su sitio. 

Hashirama sospechó cuáles iban a ser sus intenciones. Se permitió relajarse momentáneamente, pero sin alejar la preocupación de sus pensamientos. Madara era testarudo, orgulloso, y terco. No daría su brazo a torcer con facilidad.

Él tampoco se movió del lugar. Tenía por seguro que si la cosa salía mal, debía intervenir para evitar una tragedia.   
.

.

Una risita salió de los labios del omega, regodeándose con el toque del alfa. Echado bocarriba, recibía las caricias y los besos entre gemidos y suspiros. Sus lobos comunicándose con fluidez, envueltos en un nido de feromonas dulces y acogedoras. Izuna pensó que Tobirama lo tomaría directamente sobre el suelo, pero no fue así. El alfa se estaba tomando la molestia de hacerle sentir bien sin ninguna implicación sexual. 

Tanto uno como otro estaban descubriendo qué cosas les gustaban a sus lobos. Dominados por su naturaleza, el lobo de Izuna era frágil, inseguro, pero ávido de cariño y atención. En cambio, el lobo de Tobirama era firme, paciente y entregado a su omega. Se complementaban a la perfección. 

Su alfa le mordía juguetonamente en distintas partes del cuerpo, marcándolo solo superficialmente. Aún así, Izuna estaba más que complacido, sacando a relucir lo mucho que había anhelado el toque del alfa. Cuando se cansaba de morderlo, subía hasta sus labios, besándolos apasionadamente o con calma. La angustia que oprimía sus pechos había desaparecido para dejar paso a una liberación que les hacía actuar bajo sus instintos más profundos, más irracionales. 

Sin embargo, Tobirama le había sorprendido gratamente, tratándolo con esa devoción que curaba todos sus pesares y su maltrecho corazón. 

“Eres hermoso… Tan perfecto… Mi omega” 

Izuna gemía debajo suyo, deleitándose al oír sus cumplidos. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el alfa le había llamado hermoso o perfecto, pero no le importaba, quería escucharlo una y otra vez. Se sentía horriblemente necesitado, su cuerpo ardiendo en deseo, buscando más complicidad, más intimidad. 

“Tómame, alfa… Soy tuyo” 

El alfa gruñó en un sonido afirmativo. Quería tomarlo, hacerle suyo, reclamar su cuerpo tantas veces como le permitiese su condición física. Si bien, muy en el fondo, seguía sin ser el momento. Los omegas sucumbían rápido al placer, pidiendo, suplicando a su alfa, demandantes. Tobirama nunca había experimentado esa verdad hasta que el celo golpeó a Izuna tan brutalmente semanas atrás. No solo él, su lobo también poseía un envidiable autocontrol. 

Le había implorado reiteradas veces que lo tomara, pero su lado racional como su lobo, compartieron el mismo pensamiento: no podía hacerlo con esa amenaza ahí afuera. Era extrañamente satisfactorio para Tobirama coincidir con su lobo cuando se trataba de remarcar lo que era suyo: él detestaba a Madara, y su lobo detestaba una presencia alfa tan cercana a Izuna. Esa compenetración le ayudó a mantener la mente fría, pese a mimar a su omega como lo estaba haciendo. 

“¿Alfa?” 

El omega lo miraba con evidente confusión. Casi había olvidado que ellos dos podían ver a través del otro sin necesidad de expresarlo abiertamente. 

“Aún no” 

Su negativa no gustó al omega. 

“¡Márcame! ¡Tómame, alfa!” exigió. 

El alfa dejó escapar un suspiro. Quería complacerle, realmente quería hacerlo, pero esa presencia le estaba esperando allá fuera; lo sabía. Podía sentir esa amenaza, esa inminente… lucha. El omega no se había dado cuenta aún, cegado por sus instintos, únicamente capaz de percibir a su alfa, pero ya estaba bien así; aquel era un asunto que debía resolver sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de su hermano. Su desmesurado orgullo se lo impedía. 

Indignado porque no cumplió con su petición, el omega le mordió en el hombro, fuerte. 

—¿¡Qué…!? 

“¡Alfa idiota!” 

Tobirama no podía creer que Izuna, guiado por su lobo, le hubiese mordido cómo queja por haberse negado a follarlo. No le había hecho sangre, ni le causó mucho dolor, pero había sido chocante. ¿Era así cómo se comportaban los omegas cuando no obtenían lo que querían de su alfa? 

“¡Alfa…!” 

No le dejó terminar. Se abalanzó sobre él, sujetando sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza, atacando sus labios para callar sus protestas. Increíblemente, funcionó. Izuna se rindió demasiado rápido, dejándose dominar por el alfa. No trató de imponerse, relajando todos sus músculos, desprendiendo más feromonas para hacerle sucumbir. Tobirama tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no enloquecer. Su omega estaba jugando sucio. 

Rompió el beso, acariciando el labio inferior con su pulgar. La lengua del omega lo lamió lascivamente antes de morderlo. 

“Qué travieso eres” 

Una sonrisa perversa se extendió por el rostro de Izuna. Incitándolo con esa mirada ardiente. Se sentía a gusto con él, reconfortante, pero también caliente, muy caliente. Hizo un atrevido movimiento con sus caderas, notando el bulto en los pantalones del alfa. Se abrió de piernas. 

“Lo quieres, alfa” 

Por supuesto lo quería. Y entendió que su omega no pararía hasta que le diera lo que tanto deseaba. 

“Otro alfa… Debo imponerme” 

Izuna frunció el ceño sin comprender. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? 

Como si sus sentidos recién despertaran, su lobo olisqueó el aire, reconociendo el familiar e irreconocible aroma de su hermano: implacable. Miró a su alfa, tardando unos segundos en adivinar sus intenciones. 

“Tú eres mío… Mi alfa” 

Un pobre intento de disuadirlo de no hacerlo, pero era imposible. La confrontación era inmediata. Estúpidos alfas, posesivos. 

“Mi omega… Mío” 

Repentinamente, el alfa se enderezó, poniéndose en pie. Su omega le miró desde abajo, inquieto. No dijo nada mientras salía de la casa, dejando tras de sí un rastro de feromonas dulces para calmar los nervios del omega. Su lobo tenía miedo de asomar la cabeza y ver la pelea entre los dos alfas. 

.

.  
Hashirama se apartó, manteniéndose al margen. Respetaba la decisión de ambos, queriendo solucionar su disputa de una vez por todas. No estaba seguro de si era lo más acertado, pero confiaba en sus habilidades para detener la lucha si la vida de uno u otro corría peligro. 

Por otro lado, Madara se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos; algo casi desconocido para él. Era una sensación extraña, sus pensamientos se volvían irracionales, aflorando una naturaleza más primitiva, más salvaje. Su lobo por fin estaba tomando el control tras ser sometido por el Uchiha tiempo atrás. Aunque la comunicación no era muy fluida, tenían el mismo objetivo: imponerse como alfa. 

Tobirama tenía el aroma de Izuna impregnado en su cuerpo. Se regocijó por ello, consciente de que Madara debía odiar su olor en esos instantes. Si el alfa quería que pelearan por Izuna, lo haría con mucho gusto. 

Una pelea sin espadas, ni jutsus, ni shurikens. 

Solo puro instinto salvaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: no saben cuánto me costó escribir este cap... dsajkdjkss Pero no quiero aburrirles con mis dolores de cabeza, así que iré directa. 
> 
> Los momentos íntimos entre Tobi e Izuna son complejos. Para que lo entiendan, Izuna pasa a ser dominado por su omega, por esa razón, Izuna como tal no habla en este capítulo, solamente lo hace su lobo. Esto puede distinguirse cuando uso el guion o las comillas (quise ponerlo en cursiva, pero Ao3 no me deja -.-) En cambio, Tobirama mantiene su parte racional, no mucha, pero suficiente para saber cuáles son los límites. Su lobo es parecido a él, entiende que tomar a Izuna no es sencillo, por ello, decide esperar. 
> 
> Y qué decir de Madara... Justo ahora empezará a comunicarse con su lobo, buscando la forma para que Izuna regrese a él. Cree que si gana a Tobirama y su alfa se impone ante él, logrará que Izuna pierda el interés y lo vea débil. No ando muy equivocado, los omegas siempre buscan los alfas más fuertes. 
> 
> Ya se verá quien gana ^^


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara se encuentra en una encrucijada. 
> 
> Hashirama avergüenza a Tobirama y se ríe de él.

A Madara le costaba trabajo olvidar su raciocinio y atacar sin ningún tipo de control. Por dentro peleaba con su lobo, resistiéndose a ser un vulgar alfa dominado por sus instintos, exactamente como Tobirama, quien gruñía y se lanzaba sobre él de forma salvaje; solo fuerza bruta. Madara lo esquivaba con facilidad, casi sintiendo lástima por él al ver lo lamentable que era. Lo agarró del brazo con una mano, enviándolo lejos contra un árbol mientras de reojo miraba a Hashirama, atento por si hacía algún movimiento sospechoso. 

Tobirama recibió el impacto con un quejido de dolor, pero se recompuso rápido. No podía perder. Su orgullo estaba en juego. Se puso en pie y volvió a arremeter contra Madara, sin importarle que ya estuviera cubierta de heridas. Madara, que no tenía ningún tipo de compasión por él, lo sujetó de la muñeca antes de recibir el golpe y le rompió el brazo, haciendo crujir sus huesos en cuanto lo retorció. El Senju dejó escapar un grito de dolor, instante en que Madara aprovechó para asestarle una patada y derribarlo. Hashirama, desde su posición, vaciló. No le estaba gustando el ritmo que estaba tomando esa pelea. 

Tobirama hizo el amago de levantarse otra vez pese a que estuviera en clara desventaja, pero Madara se le adelantó, agarrándolo por el cuello. Lo alzó varios centímetros del suelo, mirándolo con el más absoluto desprecio. Los intentos de forcejeo por parte del albino fueron en vano, tratando de deshacerse de ese agarre con un solo brazo. El lobo de Madara quería aplastarlo, humillarlo, y someterlo. Sin embargo, el propio Madara quería algo un poco distinto: matarlo. 

Por fortuna, no llegó a hacerlo. 

El aroma de su hermano lo detuvo a tiempo. 

Izuna había salido de la casa, con el rostro visiblemente cansado, pero totalmente consciente. Ahora que no tenía tan cerca a su alfa, podía actuar con cabeza, sobreponiéndose a sus instintos. 

Hashirama, que había dado un paso adelante listo para intervenir, reparó en la súbita presencia de Izuna, y guiándose por su buen juicio, permitió que la situación se solucionara entre los dos hermanos Uchiha. 

Izuna dio varios pasos al frente, evitando la mirada del alfa, y fijándose únicamente en su hermano, que se mantenía firme sin soltar a Tobirama. 

—Nii-san… 

Madara tardó un par de segundos en desviar la mirada del rostro de Tobirama. Quería… No, tenía que matarlo. Llegados a ese punto ya no le importaba que fuera miembro del clan enemigo con el que tantas veces peleó, ahora solo veía a un ser repugnante que tarde o temprano, —si no lo había hecho ya—, le arrebataría a su hermano pequeño. No merecía vivir. 

Inevitablemente contrajo los dedos de la mano, cortándole la respiración al Senju. Días antes pudo haberlo matado, pero no lo hizo. Pero ahora… Su deseo por quitarle el último resquicio de vida latía más fuerte que nunca. 

Izuna vio aquel irrefrenable deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Agachó la cabeza, resignado. 

—Si lo matas, mi lobo agonizará y morirá de pena lentamente —explicó, cabizbajo—. Se romperá nuestro lazo, y yo viviré una constante agonía. Cuando muera mi lobo, perderé las ganas de vivir. Nada podrá curarme. Ahora lo sé, necesito de él para poder vivir —confesó con una mueca en el rostro. Odiaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, declarar en voz alta lo que tanto repudió, pero necesitaba hacerle entender a su hermano que si mataba a Tobirama, su vida corría el mismo desdichado final—. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, ni siquiera tengo derecho a mirarte a la cara después de todo lo que he hecho, no soy digno de llevar el apellido Uchiha, ni tampoco su símbolo, pero… yo… —hizo una pausa, apretando los dientes con lágrimas en los ojos—, no quiero morir. 

Tras decir eso, dejó escapar un sollozo, queriendo desesperadamente arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir. Si seguía así, perdería completamente la cabeza. 

—Lo s-siento… —murmuró, odiándose a sí mismo por cargar con tan injusto y desafortunado destino—. Lo siento, lo siento… Siento causarte tantos problemas, si tan solo yo… si tan solo desapareciera… si tan solo esto acabara de una vez… 

Se escuchó un golpe seco; Madara había dejado caer a Tobirama. 

El líder de los Uchiha se encontraba perdido, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Cómo lo haría para hacer sentir mejor a Izuna? Aquel asunto le estaba sobrepasando, no lograba ver luz más allá del sufrimiento de su hermano. 

—Madara —le llamó Hashirama, leyendo el arduo conflicto que tenía lugar en su cabeza—. Hace años los dos compartíamos el mismo sueño, pero también el deseo de proteger a nuestros hermanos bajo cualquier precio —dijo, mirando fijamente a su amigo y rival—. No podemos deshacer ni romper este lazo, Izuna y Tobirama están unidos, y como ya te expliqué, solo la muerte puede romper este vínculo —prosiguió, queriendo poner fin de una vez por todas a todo ese sufrimiento que les estaba costando la cordura a todos—. No es tarde aún, Madara. Si nuestros clanes se unen, Izuna y Tobirama no tendrán que vivir separados ni odiándose por ser enemigos. Si queremos protegerlos, tenemos que ser nosotros quienes hagamos el primer paso. 

Se produjo un largo silencio. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió. Cada uno de ellos tenía algo que decir al respecto, pero ninguno encontró las palabras adecuadas. El rostro de Izuna estaba lleno de pena, Tobirama no miraba a nadie y Madara parecía reflexionar profundamente acerca de lo dicho. 

—Piénsalo —dijo Hashirama sin saber muy bien qué estaría pensando Madara en esos momentos—. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, llévate a Izuna de vuelta al clan y considera la posibilidad de poder evitar más enfrentamientos como este. 

El menor de los Uchiha quiso replicar. Él no quería volver. Había huido renunciando al apellido de su clan, él ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Tenía que seguir adelante solo… 

Pero toda esa determinación se esfumó cuando él y Madara se miraron. Izuna comprobó sobrecogido que su hermano ya no tenía en sus ojos el deseo latente de matar a Tobirama; su expresión se había suavizado. 

—Izuna, volvamos a casa. 

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus párpados, incapaz de contener el llanto. Qué idiota había sido al pensar que su hermano le dejaría atrás. Era obvio que Madara no estaría ahí en esos momentos si no le importase la vida de su hermano pequeño. Se quedó de pie, sin atreverse a dar un paso adelante, sintiendo todas las miradas puestas en él. Considerando que Izuna necesitaba un pequeño empujón, Madara fue quien dio el primer paso, acortando las distancias entre ambos. 

Cuando los dos hermanos estuvieron el uno frente al otro, Madara lo tomó por detrás de la cabeza y unió sus frentes, ignorando a los dos Senju que observaban la escena en silencio. 

—Para mí siempre serás Izuna Uchiha —dijo sin titubear. El olor de su hermano estaba mezclado con el de Tobirama, pero no retrocedió ni frunció la nariz en señal de desagrado—. Siempre que quieras, pídeme lo que sea. Soy tu hermano y te quiero. 

Los hombros de Izuna temblaron, sollozando más fuerte mientras ríos de lágrimas caían por su rostro. No contestó, pero tampoco se sintió obligado a hacerlo. Por un instante, dejó de sentirse miserable, aliviando un poco el enorme peso que traía consigo. 

Hashirama sonrió, orgulloso porque su amigo hubiera logrado anteponer el amor al odio. Había sido una larga y exhaustiva persecución, pero no había acciones que lamentar, y pese a la reticencia de Izuna y la furia de Madara, todo había salido mejor de lo esperado. 

.

.

Esa misma noche, Ios dos Uchiha regresaron al clan. Partieron al atardecer, con el sol poniéndose entre las montañas, cruzando el bosque bajo la luz carmesí que en pocas horas iba a ser engullida por la noche. Hicieron todo el camino de vuelta en silencio, juzgando que sería más apropiado debatir acerca de los últimos acontecimientos en el confort de su hogar sin más compañía que la de ellos dos, puesto que Madara tenía mucho en lo que pensar. 

Dos días aislado del mundo le habían parecido una eternidad a Izuna. Se sentía extremadamente cansado, como los días posteriores a su celo. Últimamente apenas tenía fuerzas, y mentalmente no estaba mucho mejor. Necesitaba reposar. 

Llegaron de madrugada, procurando no despertar a nadie del clan. Madara no había dado explicación alguna cuando marchó en busca de Izuna, pero tampoco era como si el clan le exigiera que diera explicaciones sobre su paradero: él era el líder a fin de cuentas. Ingresaron dentro de su hogar, y comprendiendo la dura carga emocional que acarreaba su hermano pequeño, dejó que este fuera a dormir sin intercambiar más que un simple gesto de despedida. 

Madara, por su lado, no fue a dormir. La pasó despierto, dándole vueltas y más vueltas, no solo al episodio vivido hacía unas horas, sino a todo lo ocurrido desde que Izuna se presentó como omega meses atrás. Habían sido muchos dolores de cabeza, y cualquier intento de su parte por ayudarle, no había surtido efecto. La paz con los Senju no le garantizaba que Izuna dejara de sufrir, pero eliminarían un gran obstáculo. El celo de Izuna se repetiría cada tres meses, —si no andaba mal equivocado—, y cuando eso sucediera, él se encontraría atado de pies y manos. 

“Si nuestros clanes se unen, Izuna y Tobirama no tendrán que vivir separados ni odiándose por ser enemigos. Si queremos protegerlos, tenemos que ser nosotros quienes hagamos el primer paso”. Eso era lo que había dicho Hashirama. 

Odiaba a Tobirama, pero el amor hacia su hermano era más fuerte. No era algo que pudiera tomar a la ligera, pero tal vez esa fuera la respuesta. Si la unión de los dos clanes le proporcionaba una estabilidad a Izuna, —como al resto de su gente—, estaba dispuesto a tomarlo seriamente, aunque eso conllevara renunciar a su convicción. Gracias a su determinación era que había llegado tan lejos, pero también a costa de cientos de vidas. 

A pocas horas del amanecer, Madara se dirigió a la habitación donde Izuna dormía profundamente. Su rostro estaba relajado, pero su cuerpo se encontraba encogido, en posición fetal. Mientras lo observaba dormir, Madara se preguntó si realmente era un buen líder para su clan y un buen hermano. 

.

.

Decidido a llevar las riendas de esa delicada situación, durante los días siguientes Madara hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: acudir a los médicos de la aldea y pedir toda la información posible acerca de los omegas. No preguntó nada en específico, simplemente quería saber todo acerca de estos. En respuesta, los médicos sacaron una recopilación de escritos, —recientes y antiguos—, para aclarar las dudas de su líder. 

Algunos conceptos los conocía de antemano, como el celo, la marca o las feromonas. Leyó detenidamente, percatándose de que esos textos no distaban mucho de lo que Hashirama le había contado de los omegas. 

“Una vez encontrado su omega, el alfa procede a marcarlo, preferiblemente en el cuello como zona más visible y notoria, e inmediatamente dicho omega le pertenecerá enteramente. Raramente se han encontrado casos de alfas con más de un omega en su posesión, pues las marcas son un claro ejemplo de posesividad y protección. Los alfas y omegas no son propensos a compartir…” 

Madara siguió leyendo, saltando algunos párrafos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. 

“La marca suele darse durante el periodo de celo, aunque no es imprescindible. Pero la mayoría de alfas lo prefieren dado que durante el celo el omega es más vulnerable y sumiso. Una vez realizada la marca, esta no puede deshacerse… Posee ventajas tales como la capacidad de comunicarse a grandes distancias, es un claro indicador por si el omega corre peligro, a su vez, desprende un aroma que aleja los demás alfas…” 

No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Izuna llevara la marca del indeseable de Tobirama, pero si era cierto que la mayoría de veces se daba en el celo, él no podría hacer nada al respecto. Aún así, entendía que si Izuna y Tobirama acababan juntos, este último protegería a Izuna de cualquier amenaza. Se le revolvían las entrañas de solo imaginarlos juntos, pero lo que él pensara ya no tenía caso, iba a dejar su egoísmo a un lado para velar por su hermano fuera como fuera. 

Y luego estaba su clan. No tenía ni idea de cúal iba a ser su reacción cuando anunciara que estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacer la paz con los Senju. Como había estado observando desde que regresó, los rostros de algunas familias se veían abatidos por las constantes pérdidas que habían sufrido por culpa de las guerras. Algunos ninjas supervivientes quedaron incapacitados para la lucha, y los niños seguían muriendo a pesar de retrasar su entrenamiento y así no enviarlos al campo de batalla con tan solo seis años. 

No estaba seguro de convencer a su clan de que la paz era la mejor opción, sobretodo cuando la venganza había sido lo que les movía a seguir luchando, pero como líder, también quería prosperidad para su clan, y no enterrar más miembros Uchiha bajo sus pies. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía inseguro. El paso que iba a dar cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas, ignoraba si para bien o para mal. 

.

.

Hashirama quería abordar el tema de Izuna con su hermano desde hacía semanas, pero el albino se escabullía o fingía no oírlo. Orgulloso y testarudo, Tobirama eludía los intentos de Hashirama, conociendo muy bien sus intenciones. Sin embargo, cambió de parecer cuando su hermano mayor recibió una carta de Madara. 

—¿Crees que es sensato confiar en Madara? —le increpó después de leer la carta. Su desconfianza y animadversión hacia el líder de los Uchiha había crecido exponencialmente tras ser amenazado de muerte dos veces ya. 

—Madara por fin ha comprendido que el odio no protegerá a Izuna ni a su clan —respondió Hashirama, feliz porque finalmente estaban acercando posturas para una posible paz—. Lo conozco, y por ahora tanteará el terreno, no quiere dar un paso en falso. No esperaba menos de él, se preocupa tanto por los suyos… 

Tobirama no pensaba lo mismo. El repudio que le causaba el Uchiha hacía que no pudiese ver nada bueno en él. 

—Unir los dos clanes no hará que mi… —vaciló unos instantes antes de continuar—, relación con Izuna mejore. 

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —inquirió Hashirama—. Si Madara no os hubiera interrumpido el otro día… 

Tobirama se sonrojó, esquivando la mirada de su hermano. 

—No… No estábamos haciendo nada —se defendió, notando el calor en su rostro—. Nos controlamos, tú estabas afuera y no llegamos a tocarnos… —se detuvo cuando vio que su hermano estaba por reírse de él—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡No te rías! 

Hashirama no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Tobirama quería que la tierra se lo tragara. ¡No era para nada gracioso! Si solo supiera lo mal que lo pasaba cuando tenía cerca a Izuna… 

—Lo siento, pero jamás pensé que alguien pudiera derretir esa fría apariencia tuya… 

—Cállate, anija —espetó, rechinando los dientes. ¿Por qué estaban hablando de su relación con Izuna? ¿Y por qué seguía sonrojado? Su hermano sacaba lo peor de él—. Volviendo a lo que realmente importa, ¿qué harás? 

Hashirama dejó de reír, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro. Se le veía muy contento. 

—Negociar con Madara —respondió con firmeza—. Irónicamente tú e Izuna sois la prueba de que hay esperanza más allá de las guerras y el odio que siempre ha separado a los Uchihas y los Senju. Siempre he confiado que el amor acabe ganando por encima del odio. 

Tobirama puso cara de escéptico. No era como si amara a Izuna, o quisiera declararle su amor. No obstante, el momento íntimo que compartió con él en esa cabaña era algo que tenía grabado en la cabeza. Incluso había soñado con ello, aflorando nuevas sensaciones que todavía no sabía bien cómo manejar. 

Cuánto más tiempo pasara con Izuna, más quería de él. Se estaba volviendo adicto a su olor, su risa, sus gestos amorosos y su actitud exigente. Ya no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. 

Estaba bien jodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: bbbbufff...... Pensé que no sacaría el cap hasta el prox año, pero llegué a tiempo! ¿Qué decir? Nunca pensé que esta historia llegaría tan lejos ni tampoco que recibiría reviews tan hermosos T.T Os adoro! Quiero daros las gracias por todas las lecturas, kudos y comments que me dejáis, me hacéis muy feliz --se pone a llorar-- 
> 
> Como mencioné en una respuesta, quiero agilizar la trama porque no quiero estancarme. Durante estos últimos capítulos sentí que no avanzaba, y me frustré. Me costó llegar hasta aquí, pero lo hice. Ahora el fic puede tomar una nueva perspectiva, menos angst y menos pesada. Gracias de corazón por esperar siempre un nuevo capítulo, os quiero! 
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado de estas fiestas navideñas a pesar de todo! <3<3


End file.
